Memories of the past
by Saenda
Summary: Fai gets nightmares about something in particular. What is it? And it seems to make him weaker...Why? And will Kurogane notice? KuroXFai CHAPTER 16 IS UP!
1. The land of eternal spring

**Memories of the past**

**Chapter 1 : The land of eternal spring**

_He was back. At **that** place. Back where his previous life has ended.   
Sighing, he looked at the sky empty of clouds and saw the full moon. _

_Turning his head, he saw an enormous castle near him. Yes, it was definitely **that **place.He wanted to walk, but noticed that he was floating. So, he floated to the palace. Entering it, he looked around.  
Nothing had changed. Even his creation hadn't moved a bit._

_Still floating, he moved forward the water, looking at the form in it that was sleeping peacefully. But not for long. A smile on **it**'s face, **it** opened **its** eyes in a snap. He startled, not expecting that at all._

_The smile widened and **it** looked at him._

"_I found you!"_

* * *

Fai woke up with a start. Panting, his heart was beating way too fast and he was trembling a lot.  
This dream...this dream had seemed so real! No...Fai was certain that it didn't only seem, but that it **was** real!  
Breathing deeply, he tried to calm himself down, but he failed miserably. He was way too scared.  
He sat up on the bed and looked around him. Through the window, he could see the full moon high in the sky. 

_The full moon._

He shivered, remembering the first part of his dream. But he was in another world! He couldn't possibly be here! He couldn't possibly find him so easely! Fai shivered more.

Knowing _him_, all of what he was thinking was possible. But, he still hoped that at least it wasn't true, that he was still safe!

A door opened and Fai looked at Kurogane who entered. Automatically, a fake smile came upon Fai's face and he seemed to calm down, even though he was still shaking inside of him.  
The ninja looked at him.

"The kids went to bed and so am I, but the princess wanted me to check on you first. She's worried for you, since you went to bed early. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry Kuro-pu! I was just a bit tired, that's all."

He smirked.

"But you know, knowing Sakura, I know she would have checked on me herself. How come it's you who came?"

Kurogane growled.

"I simply told her to go to bed and that I would do it for her."

"Kuro-pu was worried for me!"

"That's not true! Your room was simply on my way, don't get the wrong idea!"

"But I'm not getting the wrong idea at all, I'm sure you were worried!"

Kurogane growled even more.

"Just go back to sleep, will you?"

And on that, he left the room.

Fai was relieved. The ninja hadn't notice anything.  
Laying down on his pillow, he looked at the ceiling, not feeling sleepy at all. Actually, he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. He was feeling way too awake, still shaken by his nightmare.

He rose from his bed and it was his turn to leave the room. Looking from left to right to see if there was anyone around, he then moved to another door, near his. Rising his hand to knock on it, he froze. What was he doing? Was he about to knock on Kurogane's door? Why? To…talk to him? About what? And, anyway, the ninja must be already asleep. So why did he want to disturb him?

Fai shook his head and the hand came back to it's place.

_I can't do that! What the heck am I thinking?_

Fai sighed and turned around.

_He wouldn't want to talk, anyway. I'm so stupid!_

He went back to his room and, returning in his bed, tried to sleep. But, he couldn't resign himself to it, so he just waited until morning came.

* * *

In the kitchen, Fai was preparing breakfast. He was up early, since he couldn't sleep. Still thinking about what he almost did the night before, he almost didn't hear Syaoran enter. 

"Good morning, Fai-san."

"Ah! Good morning, Syoaran-kun! Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

Kurogane entered the room.

"Smells sugary…What are you preparing again, wizard?"

"Oh, Kuro-wan! They're called pancakes! Wanna taste?"

The mage didn't let him answer and put a piece of the pancakes in his mouth.

"What the hell…"

The ninja spit out the bite.

"You damn wizard! You know I hate that kind of thing!!"

"Hu hu! Yeah, I know!"

Syoaran had ignored the fight and was already looking at a map of this world while eating his breakfast. The sooner they found the feather, the better it was.

They were in a world of constant spring. The trees were always blooming beautifully and so were the flowers. Everyone in this world was happy, happiness that seemed really contagious. Unfortunately, when the group arrived in this world, the trees weren't blooming anymore and people were worried, all happiness gone. And, on top of all, since spring stopped, snow started to fall on the land. They said to the group that it happened not long ago, when a mysterious force appeared. They all thought about the feather and Mokona confirmed : there was a feather in this world.

Sakura arrived in the kitchen with Mokona on her head. Saying good morning to everyone, she went to see Syoaran, who was still looking at the map.

"Hmm…If I rely on all the clues people gave us, we should go check right there."

He pointed at what looked like a giant tree on the map.

"They said that when the mysterious force appeared, it was the first tree that stopped blooming. And, apparently, this tree is the source of the eternal spring."

"That's a good spot to start" Answered Fai who was still chased by an angry Kurogane.

Running, he lay down a plate in front of Sakura on the way. Surprised, the girl looked at him pass in front of her and then looked at the ninja who passed by the same way.

"Come back here, stupid mage!" He shouted.

"If I do, will I get hurt?"

"Yes!"

"Than no, I won't come back"

And he continued running.

* * *

**N/A** : Nyah! My first Tsubasa fic! I was so excited to start it, and the first chapter is finally done! (Actually, the second chapter is almost finished, but that's only a detail...)  
I'm doing this for a friend, so I hope I won't stop in the middle of the storie and never continue it. That would be like me, though -.-  
Well, anyway, tell me what you think! 


	2. Fight

**N/A** : Wow! already five reviews after one night! I'm really surprised!  
Thank you to you all, I appreciate it a lot.

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns all of the characters involved.  
**Couple: **KuroXFai

Well, there's chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Fight**

They were back at the house : it was now evening. They had searched for the feather all day, looking at the park where the central tree was, but couldn't find nothing, even with the informations the villagers gave them.  
When they came back, it was snowing. So, Fai took some snow in his hands and formed a ball that he threw at Kurogane.

"Why the hell did you do that for?!?" Shouted the angry ninja.

"Because it's fun, Kuro-wan!"

"Fun? How can it be f…"

Splat! He was hit by another snowball.

"Kuro-pon was hit! Kuro-pon was hit!" Chanted Mokona happily on Sakura's head.

"You…damn…wizaaard!!!!!"

Laughing, Fai avoided by a hair's-breadth the sword that passed right over his head.

"Kuro-pon's angry, it seems!"

"Why, do you think?! Your throwing snow at me!"

He didn't receive an answer, though, since Fai started coughing.

"Fai-san? Are you alright?" Asked Sakura, worried.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Sakura-chan" Answered Fai as soon as he stopped coughing, a small smile on his face.

Sakura was still worried, but didn't arguee. If he said he was fine, then it must be true.  
As for Kurogane, he looked suspicioully at the mage, not trusting one word he just said, but he add nothing. What was the point, anyway?

They all got back in the house to warm theirselves, since it really was starting to get cold outside.  
Fai went to the living room and, taking a book, he sat on the couch. But he soon fell asleep, too tired. The fact that he didn't slept the other night drained him, as well as the day they had.  
No one woke him up and soon, Sakura and Syoaran went to bed.

Kurogane was sitting near the mage. Looking at him, he saw nothing particular : no sign of weakness or sickness. So, he took Fai in his arms and went to put him in his bed. After that, he went to bed too.

* * *

_He was back where his previous dream had ended. This time, **it** wasn't in the coffin anymore. The glass was broken and **it**'s form was moving in the water. Emerging from it, **it **got out quickly. Calm, **it **twisted **its **hair to dry them. **It** didn't like to be wet._

_**It** started moving to get out, but there was another obstacle left : the shield. It transformed into a cute girl, girl that was ready to fight and protect her master. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to make even one move. **It** had raised **its** arm and she was destroyed. Her body fell on the floor, not moving anymore. Satisfied, **it** smiled._

"_Fai! I'm coming for you!"_

_And he disappeared._

* * *

He almost woke up screaming, but managed to shut himself up in time. Awfully pale, Fai was trembling violently. 

"Chii…" He murmured.

He wanted to cry, but was scared that someone entered his room, espacially Kurogane. He had to keep his mask at all time! He had to let no one see his pain!  
He succeeded in not crying, but he continued to shake violently. He wasn't able to control his body.  
The door opened quickly.

"Hey, Fai, time for breakfast. You coming?"

He startled, not expecting to hear Kurogane. Turning around, he saw the sun through the window.

"Err…yeah, I'm coming right away."

Kurogane shrug and left the room to go back downstairs, soon followed by the mage.

"Good morning, Fai-san!" Said Sakura with her usual smile when she saw him coming. "Are you feeling better this morning?"

"Yes, yes! That's nice of you to ask."

He went beside the counter to get coffe, but had to grab to it to stop him from shaking. Sakura and Syaoran noticed nothing, but it didn't break away to Kurogane. He coughed again and, this time, the kids turned their head toward him.

"Fai-san! Are you really sure you're alright?"

He smiled a reassuring smile at them.

"Sure! I must be getting a little cold only. Nothing to worry about!"

"Do you want to stay here and rest?" Asked Syaoran.

"No, no. I'll be fine, don't worry" He said, waving his hand in such way to change the subject. "So, where are we going today?"

"Hmm…since there was nothing near the central tree, we'll try the town. Maybe they can tell us more information about what happened." Replied the boy.

"So the town it is!"

After breakfast, they all left the house. Fai was the last one to go outside. Thinking no one else was still inside, he let himself cough more. But what he didn't know was that Kurogane was still there, waiting for him. When the mage went to the door, he froze at the sight of the ninja.

"Ku…Kuro-pin! You…you're still here!"

His plastic smile quickly came back on his face, and his assurance did so too.

"How nice of you to wait for me!"

The ninja frowned and took him by the shirt.

"Listen, wizard!" He whistled. "I don't want to see you sick, alright? So, if you're really starting to get a cold, at least, show it to us so you can get better. Don't hide it, is that clear?"

"What are you saying, Kuro-kun? I'm all right, I assure you!"

Kurogane growled and let go of Fai. He turned around and started to walk.

"Let's go. The others aren't that far."

And Fai followed him.

* * *

"What's going on, here?" 

When they met the others, they were in the center of the village. Everyone was running and screaming, scared of something.

"I don't know! I think it's coming from the park!" Responded Syaoran. "Mokona, do you sense a feather?"

"Yes! And I sense great magic too, but it's evil!"

Fai had tensed when he heard about the great magic, but relaxed, noticing that Mokona didn't said anything about the magic ressembling his.

"Let's go, then!" Said Kurogane, drawing out his sword.

They ran to the park to see a giant monster. It was kind of a dragon, but it was black and it wasn't long like a snake. It had six legs and three bright red eyes. It screamed and threw fireballs at them that they avoid. Syaoran ordered to the princess to go hide herself. She obeyed and ran away with Mokona, who's eyes were open, in her arms.  
Kurogane attacked first with his sword, injuring the dragon at one of his legs. Furious, it threw even more fireballs.

They battled fiercely against the dragon and finally, they manage to get the feather. But, before the dragon died, it gave a big blow with his enormous tail. Kurogane and Syaoran managed to obviate it, but not Fai. The tail hit him hard and he flyed to a building. Falling, he struck the ground really hard, but he felt nothing. He was already unconscious the second he had touch the building.

* * *

**N/A** : Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This time, I hadn't had time to start the third chapter, so it might take longer than a night, lol.  
Anyways, reviews, please!  



	3. Yûko's shop

**N/A : **Well, here's chapter 3!  
Oh and, Ethereal Night, I tried to follow your advice. I hope I did a good job! Cause it's a bit hard when your french. You don't always know the words (even though I have a great dictionary!)

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns all of the characters involved.  
**Couple: **KuroXFai  
Oh, and, from now on, I'll have an editor who will correct all my mistakes! She is so nice to have accepted, and I can't thank her enough for what she does (or did?)! It's Morningstripe. Thank you again!

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: _Yûko's shop_**

_Another dream. Fai was dreaming again, dreaming like the two previous times. But, this time, he wasn't in his world. It was far from being that place.  
He looked around. First, he saw a wooden picket fence. Turning his head to his right, he saw a big two-stage house that seemed Japanese between huge, glassy buildings. On its roof, there were black crescent moons and there was a stone path that lead to what looked like a garage. All this seemed really familiar to him. _

_Thinking, he finally remembered: That place was actually the witch's boutique.  
Speaking of Yûko, he saw her in front of him with the clothes he had seen her with the first time. Fai wondered how come he hadn't seen her earlier since she was in front of him, but he didn't have the time to think about that since Yûko had started talking._

"_If you are here, that must mean you have a wish to ask me."_

"_That is correct."_

_Fai froze when he heard the voice. Turning his head, he saw _it_. He couldn't believe _it_ went here!  
They were face to face, at a good distance of each other, calm. One had a honeyed smile on _its_ face while the other had no expression._

"_I wish to go where Fai D. Flowright is right now," _it_ said._

"_Are you willing to pay the price for that wish?" asked Yûko, still calm._

_Wind started to blow and, even though Fai couldn't sense anything, he shivered._

"_Hmm…let me think of it. No!"_

"_Than I cannot grant your wish. I am sorry."_

"_Oh, but you will grant it, one way or another!"_

Its_ sceptre appeared in _its_ hands. The sceptre was exactly like Fai's, just bigger with more jewels.  
The moment it appeared, a ball of blue energy appeared and the next thing that was happening was an explosion of light. _It_ had thrown a blast of magic at Yûko.  
There was some smoke and, when it disappeared, Fai saw the witch holding the magic in her hands with a smirk._

"_Did you seriously think that I was that weak?" she asked._

"_Well, no, but it was worth the try."_

_She sent back the beam, but _it_ rotated _its_ sceptre, making a shield that protected _it_. The magic was sent on the ground where it made a big hole._

_  
At that moment, a giant fox with six tails arrive. Growling, he went straight to attack the _form_ in front of Yûko. Unfortunately for him, _it_ just waved _its_ hand and the fox flew to the picket fence, transforming back into his pipe fox form.  
This made Yûko frown. She hadn't expected that and it wasn't pleasing her at all. But she had not the time to think more about it, since _it_ quickly ran to her and tried to hit her with _its_ weapon. However, she skilfully avoided them. _

"_Stop this at once!" she exclaimed. "If you pay the price, you'll be able to go to him without anyone being injured. How can you refuse? You haven't even heard what's the price!"_

"_Oh, but it's because I already know what it will be. That's why I can't accept!"_

_She frowned._

"_You know?"_

Its_ only answer was a smile like the one Fai was accustomed to making. _

_Sighing, she shrugged._

"_Then you leave me no choice."_

_She started speaking in a whole other language that Fai didn't understand. However, _it_ seemed to know it because _its_ calm face changed for an angry one._

"_Oh no you won't!" _it_ exclaimed._

It_ ran toward her again, but was stopped by a barrier around the witch. She smirked at _it_ and _it_ shouted in rage. _It_ raised _its_ sceptre again and threw another blast of energy, but it did nothing except a new hole on the ground._

"_Yûko-san? I heard noises, is something the matter?"_

_A boy arrived in the entrance of the courtyard. He was tall with black hair and glasses, and was wearing a uniform the same color as his hair. Fai recognized him: it was the boy that had held the Mokona's the day they arrived._

"_Watanuki, get out of here!" shouted Yûko, with a worried look._

_But it was too late. _It_ had already head for the boy. No one had seen _it_ do so, but _it_ was now holding Watanuki in _its_ arms, _its_ sceptre pointed at him._

"_Now..." _it_ said with the same smirk Yûko had worn some minutes ago. "Let's talk business, shall we?"_

_It was now the witch's turn to be angry. How could he?_

_She tried thinking of several ways to free the boy, but could find none that would not cause him injury, since _it_ was so powerful._

"_Leave him alone! He has nothing to do with you, nor with your wish!"_

"_Oh, but he does now! Let's say he's my… payment."_

_She growled of frustration, but it seemed she had no choice._

"_Fine. I will grant your wish. Now release him!"_

"_That's more like it!"_

It_ grinned and let go of Watanuki, who ran away from _it

_A soft wind circled _it_, and _it_started to disappear._

"_We will meet again!"_it_ said._

_Then_ it_ disappeared entirely._

* * *

"_**Fai!**_" 

Kurogane was the first to get away from the battlefield. Completely forgetting that, he ran toward Fai.  
He kneeled beside him and rolled him over. Seeing the damage, he swore.

"Stupid wizard! You couldn't even protect yourself from that blow and look at you now!" he whispered.

The kids joined up with him.

"Is he okay?" asked Sakura, extremely worried.

"No," answered Kurogane honestly. "We should..."

He couldn't finish his sentence, though, since Mokona had opened its mouth to suck them in. They had the feather and now they were leaving for another world.

When they arrived, the ninja cursed loudly.

"Stupid manjuu! I was about to say we'd have to get medication for him! How come you changed world like that?"

If he could have, he would have taken Mokona by the ears and shook it, but he was still holding Fai and now was not the time to do that.

"Because here, he'll get better faster!" it answered.

"Huh?"

"Here, I sense magic. Strong magic. And this magic is mostly healing magic. They will be able to heal him quickly!"

Kurogane was, even though he would never admit it, relieved.

"Than let's find someone right now!"

"Right!" exclaimed the three others in unison.

* * *

**N/A : **Here was chapter three. I hope you enjoyed! So, now, reviews, please! (smiling face) 


	4. Why won't you tell?

**N/A : **Well, after some time, here is chapter 4. I don't think it's as good as the others because there are less things that are happening, but you will all be the judges of that!

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns all of the characters involved.  
**Couple: **KuroXFai  
**Editor : **A big thanks to Morningstripe for correcting all my mistakes.

And here we go with chapter 4. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Why Won't You Tell?**

This time, he couldn't stop himself from screaming while awaking. He was afraid, so afraid! He was coming for him! He was coming– he was sure, now!  
Rolled in a ball, he was trembling, chattering like he had the worst of the fever.  
He was as pale as a ghost, enormous black rings circling his eyes, red from tiredness. The mage looked terrible.

Fai managed to calm himself down a bit, enough to circumnavigate the room with his eyes and notice that he wasn't in the same one as the previous day: it was small with a single window covered with curtains so no light would penetrate the room.  
Beside the bed was a wooden chair and a night table with a lamp on it and a book that was opened. It seemed that someone was here, maybe not long ago.

Where was he? And how did he get here? What happened? Those were the questions he asked himself.

After some time, even though it wasn't the case inside him, he succeeded in calming completely and his mask came back. However, he was wondering why no one had heard him scream– unless no one was at home? That could be the case and would make sense. Fai was relieved– at least he wouldn't have to explain the scream or anything else.

At that precise moment, he heard a door open and close. Someone was back. And, recognizing the heavy footsteps, he knew it was Kurogane.  
The ninja entered the bedroom to check on Fai and was slightly surprised to see him awake. So, he entered to go sit on the wood chair.  
At first, he didn't know what to say. He was just looking at Fai's smiling face as the mage waited for him to speak.

"Idiot!"

That was the first word that came from his mouth.

"Kuro-puu! It's not nice to say such a thing! Why do you call me idiot? I didn't do anything to you!"

"Maybe not to me, but to yourself!"

"Huh?"

"That blow you received! I know you could have avoided it easily! How come you didn't?"

Fai remembered the engagement at the spring village.

"Hum... well... I didn't see it coming. That's why I couldn't..."

He feigned an embarrassed laugh, but that didn't pleased Kurogane at all. He took Fai by the shirt and dragged him so their faces were only centimetres from each other.

"When will you learn?" he snarled angrily, pronouncing each word slowly. "You're not fooling me with that smile! Why do you continue to do this? It sickens me!"

"Oh."

The plastic smile was about to reduce, but the mage made sure to make it wider. "Kuro-chan, I'm not trying to fool you at all! That's my smile and that's all! I don't know where you're getting those ideas!"

Furious, the ninja threw Fai on his bed and rose.

"You really _are_ an imbecile!" He stormed angrily out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

The mage's smile weakened, and became one of such sadness. "I'm sorry, Kuro-pon..." he murmured. "It's just... the less I think and remember about it, the better it is..." He sighed sadly. "But you must hate me now."

* * *

Still mad, he didn't see the kids coming in and almost hit the boy.

"Whoa! Kurogane-san, is there something wrong?" asked Syaoran as he dodged the blow.

"Yes! That stupid wizard!" And he disappeared into his room without another word. Sakura looked at Syaoran, but he just shrugged, not knowing any more than she did.

"I'll go see if Fai-san is okay," she said. She came to the door of Fai's bedroom and knocked on it.

"Fai-san?" she called softly.

The door opened on a smiling mage, though he looked a little feeble.

"Oh! Hey, Sakura-chan! So, any trace of any feather here?"

"No. There aren't any in this world."

"Ah? So why are we here then?"

"Because Mokona-chan sent us here quickly. In this world, there are lots of healing magicians, so we were able to heal your wounds."

"Ah! That's why I wasn't feeling any pain! Come to think of it, that's why I have no wound at all."

He laughed but stopped soon, seeing the worried look Sakura was giving him.

"Fai-san, are you alright? You look pale."

"Oh, don't worry! I'm feeling perfectly fine! I must still be a little tired since I just woke up, but that's all!"

She sighed. "If you say so."

She didn't ask anything about Kurogane, knowing she wouldn't receive a decent answer.

"When are we leaving, then?" asked Fai.

Mokona arrived at that moment, jumping on Sakura's shoulder.

"Soon, soon! Right after dinner! Because Mokona is hungry, hungry!" While saying the word hungry, it jumped on Sakura's head and than on Fai's. "Hun-gry…!" It chanted.

Fai laughed.

"All right, all right! I'll go make dinner. Sakura-chan, do you want to help?"

She agreed instantly and they went to the kitchen.

* * *

"I'll go tell Syaoran-kun and Kurogane-san that dinner is ready," said Sakura the minute they finished.

"All right!"

While she left the kitchen, he took the plates and laid them down on the table. A second later, he began to cough roughly.

"Fai-san?" Sakura came back in the kitchen, looking worried. "I heard a cough. Are you all right?"

But the mage was already smiling, just like nothing happened. He laid down the last plate. "A cough? Must have been your imagination, because I feel perfectly fine!"

Sakura was about to say something, but Syaoran and Kurogane entered at that moment, not giving her the chance to say anything more.

"Smells good!" exclaimed Syaoran.

"I'm glad you think so, Syaoran-kun! Since Sakura-chan helped me, I'm sure this dinner will be delicious!"

They all sat down.

"And you, Kuro-pon? What do you think?"

The ninja only gave him an angry look before starting to eat.

* * *

**N/A : **Well, that's all for chapter four! Comment and review, everyone! 


	5. The city of God's children

**N/A : **Yay, an update! Finally!  
I'm sorry to have taken so long, I was caught up with school and exams and all the other things like that (I hate maths -.-)

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns all of the characters involved except the ones I invented.  
**Couple: **KuroXFai  
**Editor : **A big thanks to Morningstripe for correcting all my mistakes.

Well, let's get on with that chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Five: The City of God's Children**

After dinner, they all went into their rooms to gather up their things, and then went back into the living room. Mokona, already there, was jumping and humming one of its little song.

"All right, everyone's here!" exclaimed Fai as Syaoran arrived.

"Finally! Now, get us to the next world, Manjuu! There's no feather here, we don't need to stay here any longer," said Kurogane.  
Mokona nodded and opened its mouth, sucking them all in. They were gone to another world.

* * *

When they arrived, Kurogane was the first to land. He was relieved to see that he wasn't on the ground, but actually on his feet this time. But... maybe Mokona had planned this, because Fai landed on the ninja and they both fell. 

"Get off me!" he shouted at Fai.

"But why should I, Kuro-myu?" asked Fai. "Aren't we in a nice position, like this?"

"No, we aren't! Now get _off_!"

The mage laughed, getting up to let Kurogane do the same. The latter took Mokona, who had landed on Fai's head, by the ears and stretched its mouth.

"Stupid white manjuu! You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Mokona doesn't know what Kuro-daddy is talking about!"

"Oh, yes you do! And don't call me that!"

"Look!" exclaimed Sakura.

They all turned their head to see what she was looking at. Their eyes widened at the sight before them: in the sky there were... angels! Lots and lots of angels!  
As Syaoran looked down, he saw not ground, but _clouds_ beneath his feet. "Wh...what the– We're not even on earth anymore!" he exclaimed.  
They looked around and it was true, they weren't on earth anymore. There was no sign of vegetation around them, just clouds and, a bit further away, a city.

"So angels do exist..." mused Sakura, filled with wonder.

"It seems so!" answered Fai with a smile, approaching the girl. "Say, Mokona, do you sense any feather here?"  
The concerned one thought hard for a moment. "Yes, Mokona does sense something, but it's faint."

"Well, it's good enough for us!" said Syaoran. "Let's begin by going to this city. We should start by finding some lodging, in case we're going to stay here a while."  
They all agreed and went straight to the city.

When they arrived, everyone that was in the City stopped and looked at them.

"Humans!" shouted an angel.

"How did they get in here?" asked a second.

Some others in warrior's clothes head straight for them.  
The group looked at each other.

"What do we do?" asked Sakura.

Kurogane smirked and lifted his sword. "Well, we are_ not_ letting them take us!" he said.  
The guards that were heading for them also drew their swords. They were about to get into a fight with Kurogane and also Fai, but...

"_**Wait!**_"

The warriors stopped and looked behind them. Then, they bowed their head and backed away a little. An angel with long blonde hair and emerald eyes stepped in. She was wearing a simple white dress, but, by her authority, the group could tell that she wasn't a simple angel.

"She's beautiful!" whispered Sakura.

The angel looked at the guards. "How dare you do this! That is not a way to treat humans! Have you all forgotten we're protecting them? We're not demons, you know, and we're not supposed to act as if we were!"  
The angels looked ashamed for a moment. The blonde girl in front of them came forward to the group and smiled at them. "I'm very sorry for how the people acted. My name is Iraniel and I'm the daughter of the head of this city."  
"Well, nice to meet you, Iraniel!" said Fai.  
The ninja, a bit disappointed, put back his sword in his sheath. "So where are we?" he asked.  
Not that he really cared. It wasn't his world, anyway.

"Oh right! Welcome to Akamasu, the city of God's children!" she announced. "So, to what do we owe the pleasure of welcoming you here?"

"We're searching for something," responded Syaoran.

"And you think it might be in our humble city?" asked Iraniel.

"Yes."

"Then I hope you'll be able to find it. Come with me! We'll find you a place to stay."

The group looked at each other. That was certainly easy. "Hum... don't we need any money?" asked the younger boy.

"Money?" The blond girl laughed. "In this city, money doesn't exist. It's only a thing human invented. It's unnecessary. Now come!"  
She was about to turn away, but looked at the warrior angels. "Ah, and guards, don't attack them again. They are our honoured guests, all right?" They nodded and left.

This time, Iraniel really stepped away. The group followed her and they arrived to what seemed a comfortable little house.

"It has just been constructed, so no one is living in it right now. You can take it for the time of your stay. If you ever need me, just go to that tower over there. I should be there." She pointed a big white tower not far from the house.

"All right, we'll be sure to go if anything happens!" replied Fai. "Thank you very much!"

"Have a nice stay!" said Iraniel. Then, she spread her wings and flew away.

"Shall we enter?" asked Fai.

They agreed and all did so. When they entered, they noticed that the house really was comfortable. They were now in the living room which had light beige walls; it was furnished with a big blue sofa and there was a library on the left. There were also candelabrums.

"What a nice little home!" remarked Sakura. She went to the kitchen to see how it looked.

"I'm gonna go see our rooms!" said Fai. And he took to the stairs.

Unfortunately, the house, though comfortable, was also smaller than they had thought. There were only two bedrooms and Fai knew very well what that meant: he and Kurogane would be stuck together.

For a brief moment, he panicked. What if he made another nightmare this night? What if the ninja found out he really wasn't feeling well?  
Speaking of witch, Fai started coughing again. His legs crumpled beneath him from the force of the fit.

"Fai-san?"

Sakura!

_Quick! Get up you idiot!_  
And so he did, a smile on his face, looking perfectly fine. He turned to see the girl climbing the stairs. "Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"I heard coughing, and I'm sure of it this time!"

He laughed embarrassedly. How was he going to get out of this one? "Yes, you heard right. It must still be that cold from the other world."

"A cold? How come the healers didn't cure it?"

"You know, sometimes, simple colds can't be cured by magic."

She looked worried for a minute. "Fai-san, you should really take care of yourself."

"I will, don't worry!"  
And he gave her another one of his plastic smiles.

* * *

**N/A** : Well, that's all for chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it! 

I'll try to get the 6th one done quickly, but I guarantee nothing.

And now, Review!!


	6. At the coliseum

**N/A : **Well, with all the requests of updating soon, here's the sixth chapter. Enjoy!**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns all of the characters involved except the ones I invented.  
**Couple: **KuroXFai  
**Editor : **A big thanks to Morningstripe for correcting all my mistakes.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six: At the Coliseum**

That evening, Kurogane and Syaoran went to the white tower to get some information of the city like a map and what had happened these last centuries. As for Fai and Sakura, they went to the marketplace to get some food and other useful things. The former was the last to arrive at home and it was getting very dark outside.

"We're home!" announced Syaoran.

"Ah, welcome back!" exclaimed Sakura from the kitchen.

Fai exited that room to greet them with a smile. "So? What did you find out? Anything interesting?" he asked.

"Yes!" answered the younger boy. He went to the kitchen and laid down a big map on the table. "They gave to us the map of the city, as well as a map of the human world. Right now, we're here."

He pointed a white and grey spot that seemed to be a city, the city they were in. Actually, the entire map seemed to be white and grey, with also a lot of blue. That must have been the sky.

"They told us it was the head city. There are some others here, here and here." He pointed three other spots that weren't too far from the first one. They were actually circling it. "And that..." He laid down another map, this time bigger. This map had more color than the previous one. There was green, grey, blue, and it was obvious that it was land, oceans, forests, mountains and various other landforms. There were also names on the map.

"...Is the land of humans," finished Syaoran.

"That's great!" exclaimed Fai. "But... do we have to search at every place?"  
"Fortunately, no," answered the boy.

"They told us that some weird things started to happen around here," continued Kurogane while circling an area on the map. This area was greener than the others, meaning there was a forest near it. There was also a name which stated for _Uliöka_.

"Right! They said that demons were attacking this area more than any other place, which is a little out of the ordinary."

"And for that, they may be two reasons: the first, they're searching for something in that area," stated the ninja.

"The second is that they gained in power mysteriously and want to take over the human world city by city," finished Syaoran.

Fai nodded slowly, thinking. "I see. So this means we'll have to go there in the first place?"  
The boy shook his head. "No. First, we'll go to the other angelic cities to gain more info."

"Huh? But why?" asked Sakura. "We've got enough already, right?"

"Well, actually princess, the answer is no. We learned that the demons just changed kings not too long ago. Unfortunately, this city doesn't know much about him, but they told us that we should find more info on him in some other cities. We need to find out more to know who we're dealing with."

"Ah... I see. Now I understand!"

Syaoran rolled up the maps and put them in the living room.

"And now, we should go to sleep!" exclaimed Fai. "We all need our rest for tomorrow since I'm pretty sure it's going to be a rough day."

"Yes!" agreed Sakura. "But... there are only two rooms. Who should sleep with who?"  
"Ah, that's no problem Sakura-chan! You'll sleep with Syaoran-kun and I'll sleep with Kuro-daddy!"  
"Stop calling me that!" snapped the ninja.

Fai giggled. "Come on! Off to bed!"

They all went upstairs and, when he entered the bedroom with his companion, that's when Fai realized his error...

* * *

Now in their room, Fai was looking outside the window.

"Wow! The stars are pretty from up here!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever…" growled Kurogane. "Just don't stay up too late looking at them."

"Is Kuro-puu worried for me?" asked Fai teasingly.

"Hell no! I just don't want you to be tired tomorrow so you can slow us down!"

Hearing this, the mage seemed to lose his smile a bit, but it came back pretty quickly. But, despite that, the ninja had noticed out of the corner of his eye. However, he said nothing.

"All right, Kuro-myu! I'll go to sleep right away!" exclaimed Fai.

And he did as he said. In bed, he wished very hard not to have any nightmares. Then, after some minutes, he fell asleep.

Kurogane watched him get into bed. He would never ever admit it, but he was worried for the mage. He was less cheerful than usual and his mask seemed to fall a bit more these days. "Stupid wizard…" He sighed softly. "You better not be getting sick!" And it was his turn to get into bed and fall asleep.

* * *

"Come on, wizard! Wake up!"  
Fai opened his eyes. He sat up and looked close by him. He saw Kurogane all dressed and also the day light that was coming from the window. At that moment, he realized what it meant: he hadn't had any nightmares! If he could have, he would have jumped of joy. But that would have made Kurogane suspicious, and that was the last thing that Fai wanted to do. And, on top of all, the mage felt great! He wasn't feeling sick anymore! Yes, he was sure that this day would be perfect!

"So, are you coming?" asked Kurogane.

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute!"

The ninja exited the room and went downstairs. Fai got dressed, and then followed him some minutes after. Everyone else was already downstairs and Sakura was preparing breakfast, helped by Syaoran.

"Hmm! It smells pretty good Sakura-chan! What are you two preparing?"

"Hum.. I'm not sure of the name… their food are different here… I think it's called celestial rappel."

When she put down the plate in front of Fai, he looked at it. The food looked and smelled exactly like waffles, but they were blue! And the syrup on it was red.

"The color is weird" said Kurogane, frowning while looking at his plate.

"Yes, but you shouldn't rely on the color!" said Mokona, bouncing on the counter. "It's really, really good!"

The ninja was sceptic. He took a bite and ate it. He stayed silent for a moment, than sighed. "Yeah, it's edible…"

Sakura smiled, happy that she did a good job.

Fai also ate his breakfast. When he was finished, he smiled at Sakura. "That was delicious! You really are improving, Sakura-chan!"  
"Thank you, Fai-san!"

Syaoran, who had already ate his breakfast, was already looking at one of the map. "Hmm…We should start by the nearest city." he said. "Apparently, they go more often to the human land so they can protect them. They might know more about the king."

They all agreed and, after cleaning up the table, they exited the house to get to the other city.

* * *

"We're here!" said Syaoran.

They looked at the sight before them. The city was smaller than the other one they came from, but it was as beautiful as the previous one. There were white buildings everywhere, and, at the center of the place, there was a marketplace where angels were doing their "shopping". It wasn't actually shopping since they hadn't had any money, but still…

There were also cute little houses everywhere: blue ones, pale red, pink, but mostly white. It seemed the angels liked white.

Syaoran pointed a big building that the other city hadn't had. It was the same as the Roman coliseum with its numerous windows and the fact that it didn't had a roof. "That's kind of the military base, although they don't call it that. It wouldn't sound as peaceful."

"What do they call it, then?" asked Kurogane.

"The coliseum," answered Syaoran.

Kurogane sniggered. "Oh, what a name!"

"So, shall we start there?" asked Fai, ignoring what the ninja had just said.

"Yes, it might be the best place."

They went to the coliseum and entered it. When they arrived, they saw angels, mostly male, fighting and training. They were all dressed in armour, but it wasn't the same with every angel. Some had just a shoulder pad while others had a big silver armour.

When they saw the group, everyone stopped what they were doing. After a moment of silence, one of them, a husky angel with brown hair, stepped forward to them.

"You must be the humans we heard about," he said.

"Indeed we are!" answered Fai. "And you are…?"

"I'm Darel, Archangel of Courage. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Fai and here is Sakura-chan, Mokona-chan, Syaoran-kun and Kuro-tan." He pointed each of them as he said their names.

"My name's Kurogane, you idiot!" snapped the ninja.

"Ah, I know that, Kuro-wan, but I prefer by far your nicknames!"  
"Why you little…"  
And the chase began.

Darel looked at them, a bit surprised. "Are they always like this?" he asked to the three others.

They all nodded at the same time.

After growing accustomed to the chase, he looked back at the three left. "So…there must be a reason why you're here," he said.

"Actually, there is." answered the younger boy. "We want to know if you can talk to us about the new king of the demons."

"Him? Why would you want to know about him?"  
"Because we might confront him and the more we know, the better it is."

Darel thought for a moment. "Well… he is a very powerful demon, that's for sure. I think that the four Archangels all together would have difficulties defeating him."  
Sakura's eyes widened. "He really seems powerful…" she said.

"Yes. And, there's something about him that doesn't seem demonic. I think it's his physique. He looks more like a human. But his power is too great for a mortal, so I wonder…" The archangel was pensive for another moment. "He is skilful with a sword, but he mostly uses magic, dark magic actually."

"What does he looks like?" asked Syaoran.

"Hmm…Well, he's tall and has long dark hair. He wears wealthy clothes, mostly a tunic. He has a big staff trim-up with blue jewels. I think his name is…."  
"Fai!"

They all turned their heads at the cry Kurogane just dropped. They then saw Fai coughing hard. He was on his knees and he didn't seem to be able to stop coughing. Kurogane was near him, appearing worried.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sakura. She ran over to them.

The mage was still coughing; he didn't seem to be able to breath. And then, the worst happened: he coughed blood. At that precise moment, he stopped coughing. He closed his eyes and fell on the ground.

"Fai! Fai! **Fai! **_**Fai!**_" He could hear.

Then, there was nothing but black.

* * *

**N/A** : Well, I hope you liked it! Don't worry, chapter 7 is almost finished, it'll be on soon!  
Until next time! 


	7. The demon king

Chapter 7 is finally on! Have a good reading!**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns all of the characters involved except the ones I invented.  
**Couple: **KuroXFai  
**Editor : **A big thanks to Morningstripe for correcting all my mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Demon King**

_Petals… Cherry petals everywhere… And not just of those, there were lots and lots of white, pink, blue and purple flowers. Fai smiled at this. It was so beautiful! He stepped forward in those petals, looking at them fall from nowhere. But it was just so beautiful that he didn't search for the source of that fall._

"_Fai…"_

_The concerned one froze immediately. That voice… it couldn't be…_

"_Fai…!"_

_At that moment, all the flowers and petals disappeared and the landscape changed completely._

_The city of eternal spring, the world they just leaved was destroyed. Every single tree was on fire, broken and on the ground. The city wasn't cheery anymore. The people were screaming in fear and running from something. Something that didn't want to be good to anybody, that just wanted to get what _it _wanted._

_The mage heard a laugh, an evil laugh, behind him. He turned around, slowly… Now, he could see the giant tree they had searched on their first day at this place, the source of magic of this town. The tree was now as destroyed as the city and the other trees, burning like all the others, except that, this time, the flames were blue– Must have been because of the magic. _

_And at its feet, there was a silhouette that Fai recognized immediately. It was _him

"_Fai!" _he _said. "It seems I've missed you in this world!"_

_He gave a sad look._

"_That's really too bad…" _He_ smiled mischievously. "But I promise I'll find you in the next world, don't worry!"_

His _smile widened and _he_ rose one hand. At that moment, Fai felt great pain in his chest and he started coughing. Falling on his knees, he tried to breath, but didn't succeeded. _He_ laughed evilly._

"_-ake up…"_

_Another voice? Who was it? Fai knew that voice… if only he could remember… But he couldn't think since he had so much trouble catching his breath._

"…_wake up!"_

He _grinned. "It seems someone wants to save you!"_

_In less than five seconds, _he _was at Fai's side, holding him. "But I won't allow that, will I?" _He_ asked. _He_ put his hand on the mage's torso and the latter shrilled in pain. It was like a million needles had skewered his heart._

"_Stop…stop it…" he managed to articulate._

"_No, I won't." And, this time, _he _kissed Fai._

"…wake up!_"_

He_ frowned and let go of Fai. "Well, it seems I won't win this time. But I promise that, next time, I will!" _He_ smiled. "See you in the next world!" And _he_ disappeared._

_The pain in the mage's chest was still present and it hurt more than anything. He started to cough again, not able to breath at all. He was about to lose consciousness…_

"**Fai! Wake up!**_"_

* * *

"Fai!" cried Sakura. "Please, Fai-san, wake up!" But he didn't wake up and that made the girl even more worried.

Kurogane took the mage in his arms and looked at Darel. "Is there a healer somewhere?" he asked.

The Archangel nodded. "Come with me."

The group followed him through the streets of the city. They finally arrived at an enormous house. That was pretty compared with the other houses. It was all white, like mostly all the buildings here, and had two floors. On the roof, there was a chimney and also a window, which meant that there was an attic also.

Darel knocked on the wooden door "I just hope he's not on Ulirka today..." he murmured to himself.

The door opened to reveal a man with light brown hair and pale blue eyes. A smile on his face, there was only happiness that could be read in his eyes.

Seeing him, the first thought that occurred in Kurogane's mind was: _"Oh no! Another hyperactive idiot!"_

"Oh! Hi, Darel! For what reason are you knocking at our door this morning?"  
Darel sighed. "We need to see Betheel. Is he there?"

The other man pouted. "It's always Betheel that everyone wants to see... It's never me! Why don't I ever receive visitors?"

Darel sighed even more. "Because, first of all, you're not the healer here, he is! And, second of all, the fact that you don't receive any visitor is not true. So, is he there? There's someone who can't really wait right now..."

"Hmm?" The happy man looked at the group and his smile came back. "Oh! The humans that everyone's talking about!"

Darel was starting to lose his patience. "Raphael..."

"All right, all right! I'll go get him!"  
"Too late, I'm already here," said a voice behind him.

The one named Raphael turned his head, and was replaced by another man. This one was darker in his attitude. He was a bit taller than the previous one and had dark brown hair and almost black serious eyes.

"What's wrong, Darel? What do you want?" asked Betheel. "Did you injure yourself again during practice? I wouldn't be surprised..."

"Actually, no..." started Darel.

"Our friend is not doing well," continued Sakura. "And he needs treatment."

Betheel looked at her, than at Fai who was still in the ninja's arms. "All right, come on in. And put your friend on the couch," he said to Kurogane.

The latter did as he was told and put Fai on couch. Then, Betheel looked at Fai, examining him. After some minutes he frowned. "I can't seem to find the problem... But I'll try anyway."

Try anyway? Kurogane was about to ask what that meant, but, at that moment, a gold aura surrounded Betheel and it went to envelop Fai. He stopped after a moment, but the only thing that it seemed to do was to make Fai even paler, if that was possible, and make him breathe irregularly.

"What the-" exclaimed the healer.

He tried a second, third and fourth time, but all failed them miserably. He was getting very frustrated. "_Why doesn't it work?_" He was about to scream of frustration, but Raphael put his hand on his shoulder which seemed to calm him.

"Betheel, calm down! Getting frustrated like that will lead to nothing!"

The healer sighed. "Yeah, I know..." He looked at the four companions. "I'm sorry, but I can't heal him."

"Then we'll find someone who can!" snapped Kurogane, irritated. He truly had believed that this guy could heal that stupid wizard. It seemed he had all wrong...

"You don't understand," said Betheel. "I'm the Archangel of Healing. If I can't heal him, no one in this world can."

"_What?_" Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other. What would happen to Fai? They didn't want him to die!

"You're lying!" said Kurogane while heaving a dirty look at Betheel.

"Unfortunately for you, no. I'm the most powerful healer here. An angel could heal, but not as perfectly as my aura does. A human even less, they have so little power. And demons... don't make me laugh! They won't heal him!"

Kurogane was still suspicious.

"He says the truth," said Raphael and Darel at the same time.

Kurogane growled. "If you're so powerful, then tell me why you can't heal him!"

"Because what's making him die is not an illness," answered Betheel.

"What? What do you mean by that?"

The healer was about to answer, but Sakura cut him off. "He's... he's dying?" she asked, shocked.

Tears were about to fall from her eyes and, seeing that, Betheel looked at Raphael. The latter nodded and went to her side. Like Betheel, an aura came out from him, but this time, it was blue. The aura seemed to cheer Sakura up.

"Don't worry!" he said gently to her. "We're going to help you find a way to heal him, right Bethy?"

"Ri... Eh, what the– Raphael, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me that!" This sentence seemed very familiar to the humans.

"They look like Fai-mommy and Kuro-daddy!" said Mokona happily.

"Stop calling me like that, you stupid manjuu!"

Sakura and Syaoran, hearing that, started to laugh. Even though they were worried for Fai, they still felt happy because of Raphael.

The Archangel smiled. "Yeah! That white fluffy thing is right! He does look like Betheel!"

Both the Archangel of Healing and the ninja blinked and looked at each other.

"We do not look alike!" they said at the same time.

Another blink, another laugh. But all that stopped when they heard a whimper coming from the fragile form on the couch.

"Fai-san?" asked Sakura softly.

Sadly, he didn't wake up and the girl lost her smile.

"What can we do to save him?" She asked to Betheel. "I don't want him to die; we don't want him to die..."

"Find the one who's controlling his heart, right now," he answered in a sigh.

"Controlling his heart?" repeated Syaoran.

And Kurogane figured it out. Someone controlling him, someone that wanted to harm Fai. It was so obvious now...

"Ashura..." He whispered. He didn't know for sure it was Ashura, but he knew that he was the person Fai was running from. He knew the name because in Shara country, the mage had turned pale at the name of the god.

"Ashura?" Asked Darel, frowning. "That's the name of the new demon king! You knew him already?"

Kurogane reacted immediately. He took Darel by the shirt and looked at him in the eyes. "_What did you say?_" he snarled.

"Calm down!" exclaimed Darel. "I just said that Ashura was the new demon king!"

The ninja let go of the Archangel and turned to face Syaoran. "Hey, brat!"

"Yes?"  
"Tomorrow, we're going to that place where the demons are gathering right now in the human world. I think I know who's doing this to Fai and that same person must have the feather."

"How do you know that?" asked the boy.

"Just a feeling," he answered.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Betheel sighed.

"What now..."

He went to open the door and came face to face with an angel in a warrior suite who seemed very worried.

"Betheel-san, we need you on Ulirka. There was a surprise attack of demons and a lot of angels in our troop has been injured."  
"I'm coming right away."  
He turned to face Raphael.

"Raphael, give them the name of the medicine they can get for their friend. And also with the instructions."

"What medicine?"  
"You know the one! I did thought you the names and the properties of most medicines, didn't I? You should know, then!"

"Oh, _that_ medicine! No problem!"

And, without another word, Betheel exited the house.

Raphael went to pick up a piece of paper and a pencil, before writing down the name of he medicine. He then gave it to Syaoran.

"Go to the marketplace. You should find this medicine at a potion store. Say it's Betheel who's sending you there. He should then give you a little bottle with a green liquid. Give that to him every time he seems really in pain. That should help to relieve it."

"Alright!" Said Syaoran, taking the piece of paper. "Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome!" He smiled. "Now, go get it!"

"Yes!"

And they all went out of the house.

* * *

They were back at the head city, in their house. Kurogane was the one watching over the mage since the kids and the white bun were to the marketplace to get the medicine that the healer– his name was Betheel, right?– had recommended.

Sitting on the floor, he sighed. These last days had been really strange. The wizard had been getting sick, although he never admitted it. That had made Kurogane worried.

Wait... what had he just thought? That he had been _worried_? Impossible! He hated that wizard and all the stupid names he was giving him! How could he have been worried? That was stupid!

And yet, the proof was there! He had been the first one at the mage's side when he had collapsed and he had been the one saying to him not to hide anything from them.

"_That's just because I hate his masks!" _he thought. Yeah, he hated when somebody was not being honest. And Fai was one of those people.

But why did he care? That wasn't like it was his business if Fai was a liar! Well... he did have to travel with him– that's why he cared.

But still, there was something else... when Fai was giving him one of the names... when he was playing with his nerves... Kurogane could just ignore him! But... he had to admit it... it _was _fun to chase him.

The ninja shook his head acutely. What were those thoughts? And what would be the next thing? That he loved Fai?

At this, his face turned all red. What? He didn't love Fai! The wizard was so annoying! So... why was he blushing, then? Because... because the thought he just had was idiot. Yeah, that was it! That was stupid! Him loving Fai, ha! What a laugh!

At that moment, he heard a groan next to him. He turned his head and saw Fai convulsing in pain. His hands were now on his chest.

He screamed in pain and started coughing again. Kurogane went quickly to his side, taking his shoulders and shaking him slightly. "Fai, wake up!" he said.

But that didn't seem to work since Fai was still sleeping. He continued to cough harshly.

"Come on, Fai! Wake up!"

Still not working! Fai stopped his coughing, but was breathing irregularly with difficulties. Kurogane, more and more worried, shook him harder. "_Wake up!_"

Now, the mage just stopped breathing. His lips turned blue and his hands fell off his chest. The ninja's heart stopped at that sight. No... Fai could not die... It was impossible! Because now, he realized it. He realized it very well! In a last attempt, he shook him very hard.

"**Fai! Wake up!**"

* * *

**N/A : **Well, that was chapter 7! I hope you liked it!

Oh, and, Morninstripe, I'm sorry, I added something that you didn't correct. I hope you don't mind.


	8. Realising something

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns all of the characters involved except the ones I invented. Oh, and Betheel and Bezkaniel are not mine either, they're my friend. (Although you don't really know Bezkaniel right now XD)  
**Couple: **KuroXFai  
**Editor : **A big thanks to Morningstripe for correcting all my mistakes.(She really did great in that chapter!)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter VIII : Realising something**

"_**Fai, wake up!**"_

The mage's eyes snapped open and he took a deep breath– there was a stab of pain in his chest as he did so. His heart started to race and he was short of breath.

Looking in front of him, he realized Kurogane was there, looking at him and holding his shoulders, as if he were about to shake him. He also saw in his eyes…worry? No, that was impossible; the ninja could never feel that for him. He never did before, so why would he now?

And yet…

Kurogane, seeing Fai finally awake, sighed in relief. He let go of the mage's shoulders and sat on the bed. He hesitantly raised a hand. For a moment, it stayed in the air, as if his thoughts were battling against his feelings. Could he do it? But... that wasn't like him! It wasn't like a ninja to be so...sensitive!

But yet, he really wanted to reassure the frail form in front of him, form that was shaking from head to toe.

And finally, the feelings won, because Kurogane put his hand on Fai's hair and started to pet it gently. He knew it now for sure.

He loved Fai more than anything.

The mage gave him a surprised look. That wasn't like him to do something like that. What happened to him?

Fai was almost wondering if it even was Kurogane!

"How are you feeling?" the ninja asked.

"Fine. Don't worry!" the other one answered, his smile quickly hiding his surprise.

Such a lie! His chest was hurting and he was having trouble breathing. It was all he could do to keep from coughing.

Kurogane frowned. It was a lie, and he knew it. But he also knew that he couldn't make the mage tell him the truth, and it bothered him.

"I've been worried sick about you and you still lie to me?" snapped the ninja.

Fai started. He never expected the ninja to say such a thing! Sure, it wasn't the first time he told Fai to be truthful, but to say he had been worried... Really, was something wrong with him?

Kurogane glowered at him, his eyes dark. It wasn't the same usual look he gave the mage when he was angry with him. No, it was a very serious one, almost... hurt.

That really wasn't like him! Something was definitely going on.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Kuro-pon!" he exclaimed with a smile, in a low voice, still trying not to cough.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "He's right in front of you. He just realised something he should have realised long ago."

That surprised the mage even more. What did he realised that seemed so important? He was about to ask, but the other man spoke first.

"How are you feeling?" Kurogane repeated slowly.

Fai lowered his gaze, suddenly feeling guilty for lying. "My chest hurts..." he answered softly, not looking at Kurogane.

The ninja sighed, then placed his hand under Fai's chin and lifted his head so their gazes would meet. But even when he did that, Fai still avoided his gaze. "The kids and the bun went to get medicines that should help relieve the pain a little. They should be back soon."

He attempted a second time to meet Fai's gaze, but the wizard would not allow it.

The mage was uncomfortable. Kurogane was acting so strange. What was going on? Since when had the ninja started to care for him that much? He had realised something, he had said. What was it?

Fai noticed at that moment that he wasn't wearing his mask at all! He was about to put it back on, but realised he couldn't. What the ninja had said to him had ruined him. Right now, he felt vulnerable.

That was the first time he felt like that. No, actually, it was the second; the first being… being with Ashura.

It was the same feelings... and that scared Fai. What if everything that happened with him would happen again?

Yes, Kurogane was indeed different, but Fai couldn't be sure. What he suffered before was still etched in his mind.

The mage shivered. "Why..." he said in a whisper, still not looking at the ninja.

"Huh? Why? What, you still want to feel pain? That's to–"

"That's not what I meant!" snapped the mage.

Kurogane fell silent. Neither said anything for a while, and then...

"Why...why do you care so much?" said Fai at last. "Why were you worried? It's... it's not like you at all to be soft, especially with me. I don't understand at all! So… why?"

Fai was nervous. What was going to be his answer? Was it because he felt he had to act like this? Was it because of the kids?

The mage sat up slowly in his bed, his eyes still avoiding Kurogane's.

"Hey! Don't sit up, you're going to make yourself worse! Li–"  
"**Shut up!**"

That surprised the ninja into silence.

"Answer me and I might lie down!" Fai was trembling from head to toe. "Why do you do this? Is it to make fun of me? It's so funny to see me like this? Oh right, I forgot! You always wanted to see me like this! I must be so pathetic; you must be taking pity on me!"

"That's not it..."  
"_Then why?_"

The mage finally looked at Kurogane. Tears were falling from his blue eyes, eyes that expressed sadness and sorrow. It broke the ninja's heart, but also made him happy. Happy because it was the first time ever he was allowed to see Fai's true self.

Without another word, Kurogane approached Fai. He brushed a blond lock of hair off the other one's face, almost with tenderness. Because, even though he had realised it very clearly, he was still uncomfortable expressing it.

His face came closer to the mage's. The latter not knowing what was going on, looked at the ninja with frightened eyes. What was he about to do?

And then, slowly, their lips connected.

Fai's eyes widened. That was the last thing he had expected from the warrior. However, he quickly answered to him, wrapping his arms around the ninja's neck, tears still falling down his cheeks.

When they came apart, Kurogane gently wiped away his tears.

"Why?" murmured again the mage.

"You ask this question too much!" answered Kurogane with a grin. He kissed Fai's forehead. "I told you I had realised something, didn't I?"

Fai's face turned completely red. So that was it?

"You...you really mean that?"

The mage saw then the first real smile on the ninja's face.

He had his answer.

At this moment, his chest started to hurt even more. The needles were back, but a hundred times worse. It was like they were pulling in and out over and over again. He screamed in pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurogane, worried.

"It...hurts – _Aaaargh_!"

He doubled over, crying in pain. Kurogane, his hand on the sick one's shoulders, didn't know what to do!

At this instant, he heard the door downstairs open and close. The kids were back!

Seconds after, Sakura was rushing into the room. It was obvious she had heard the screams. She handed a bottle filled with a green liquid to Kurogane. "Quick! Give him some of this!"

He nodded and took the bottle before helping Fai to sit. "Drink!" he whispered to the mage.

He placed the bottle on his lips. Fai took a sip, but rapidly pushed back the bottle.

"N...no! I don't want... Kuro, it's – _Argh_!"

"I don't care if it's disgusting, drink this!" barked the ninja as he forced the mage to drink.

"No, please, it's –"

But he finally drank some of the liquid. He winced, then his eyes closed, too heavy to stay open. He fell on Kurogane's knees, completely asleep.

The latter sighed in relief. He looked at the sleeping mage, but he frowned, thinking of how Fai had refused the medicine.

Then again, maybe it really was because the medicine was disgusting and that the mage was not used to taking some. Kurogane sighed again.

At that moment, Syaoran entered the room.

"So, did it work?" he asked.

Kurogane nodded and the boy smiled. "Good."

Sakura looked at the ninja.

"Do you want me to look after him now that we're back?" she asked.

"That won't be necessary," replied Kurogane. "I can look after him."

The princess was surprised by the answer, not expecting the ninja to say such a thing. It wasn't like him to look after the mage since he didn't seem to like him. "All right then," she said. "I'll go make dinner. I'll bring you something when it's ready." And, with Syaoran, she went downstairs to prepare something to eat.

* * *

"Will you be okay tomorrow by yourself with Fai-san?" asked Syaoran, watching Sakura cook.

"Hai, don't worry. It's not like we're in a dangerous place or something. Beside, Betheel-san said he would come to check on Fai, didn't he?"

The boy nodded.

Some minutes later, the princess finished her cooking and laid a plate in front of Syaoran. "Here, eat while it's warm!"

"Arigato!" He answered, than started eating.

"I'll go give this to Kurogane-san, I'll be back in a minute." And she went upstairs. Entering the men's room, she asked, "Has he woken up?"

"No, not yet. But he seems fine, so I'm not worried."

She smiled, than tended a plate to Kurogane. "Here, it's for you."

He took the plate and thanked her. Still smiling, she looked at Fai who was now lying down on the bed. She was still worried, though he looked so peaceful.

Unfortunately, that medicine wouldn't last. They still had to look for that Ashura, and stop him from hurting Fai.

"Well, I'll be downstairs if you need anything!" said the princess before heading to the door. Kurogane only gave a small nod and she exited the room.

* * *

Fai opened his eyes slowly. His head hurt slightly, but that was all. He turned his gaze and saw Kurogane, sitting on a chair, arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed. The mage couldn't help but find him... cute.

"Kuro-chan?" he called softly.

The ninja opened an eye and looked at him. Then the other one opened and he gave a worried look at him while one hand reached for his head to caress his hair. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Fine," answered the mage in all truthfulness.

The ninja was surprised, but he smiled. "I'm glad. I hate seeing you suffer..."

Fai blinked at the words. Did he really hear what he just heard? So...everything that Kurogane had told him earlier wasn't a dream?

He lifted his upper body so he could be in a sitting position. Looking at the ninja, he blushed, unsure of what to say or do.

But the ninja saved him the talking when he sat also on the bed and took the mage in his arms. Fai was surprised at first, but then leaned his head on Kurogane's chest, feeling calm and good.

"It's kind of awkward, isn't it?" he said after a while. "You're always chasing me off or pushing me away, and now, you're taking me into your arms."

Kurogane was about to say something, but Fai continued.

"It feels so good."

And the ninja smiled, holding him tighter.

It was at this moment that the pain came back. Putting his hands on his chest, Fai started to cough harshly.

"Fai!"

Kurogane reached for the bottle that contained the medicine, but Fai took his sleeve, holding it tight. The mage's eyes met his and he could see the pleading gaze.

"P...Please! Don't give me this, it's –"

He started coughing again. And, this time, blood came out of his mouth.

"Fai! Listen to me, you idiot! You have to take that medicine, or you'll still feel pain like that! _It helps you_, you hear me?"

"N..no! It...it – _argh_!"

The mage was still pushing the medicine away? There was definitely something wrong. But still, Kurogane had seen the effect and it had indeed helped.

But, this time, Fai really wouldn't take it. Kurogane let out a growl, and then had an idea.

He drank some of the medicine. Ugh, the mage was right! It _was _disgusting!

But without thinking about it anymore, he reached for Fai and kissed him. The mage's eyes widened at the sudden action of the ninja. However, he didn't have time to think much about it since the liquid went into his mouth and he was forced to drink.

"Kuro...gane..."

Kurogane saw the expression of the mage's face before his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

It had been... sad and terrified!

And he had called the ninja by his real name!

There was indeed something wrong. Sure, the medicine was indeed disgusting, but to refuse it that much was really weird.

Kurogane was starting to have great doubts about that healer. And if he gave the wrong medicine to them, heh? The ninja wouldn't be surprised.

He was lost in thought for some moments, but yawned soon enough. The day had been rough and he was very tired.

Leaning beside his lover, he swore that he would find Ashura and kill him before falling asleep.

* * *

"So. Did you give it to him?"

Someone entered the room. In there was Ashura, sitting on a throne made of grey stone. Actually, everything was made of stone in that room, and it was cold. Exactly like the new demon king.

"Yes," answered the person who had entered. "Not directly, but I did gave it to him."

"Good."

Ashura, elbow on the armrest, face resting on his fist, grinned while hearing the news. He then got up and walked toward the other person.

"Go get Bezkaniel," he said, still smiling.

"What? Ah, no! Please, I don't want to see him, I hate him!" the other protested.

"I said go get him!"

The person gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine..." He bowed the king and left.

When he was out, Ashura's smile widened. "Soon, Fai. Soon, I'll have you back!"

* * *

**N/A **: And here is chapter 8! I hope you all enjoyed it! Well, I did XD

So you can now click on the bottom, to the left!


	9. The memories

Well, chapter 9 is already up! Enjoy!**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns all of the characters involved except the ones I invented. Oh, and Betheel and Bezkaniel are not mine either, they're my friend. (Although you don't really know Bezkaniel right now XD)  
**Couple: **KuroXFai  
**Editor : **A big thanks to Morningstripe for correcting all my mistakes.**  
**

* * *

**  
Chapter IX : The Memories**

"Well, hime, we're leaving!" called Syaoran from the door. Kurogane was beside him and Mokona on his head. They were ready to depart to the human world.

The princess arrived in the living room, smiling at them. "Alright! Take care, then!" she said.

"Don't worry, we will." The ninja looked at her intently, as if to say _"And take good care of the stupid wizard!"_ At that, her smile brightened.

"Puu! Bye-bye, Sakura-chan!"

And on that, they were off.

While they were passing through the city, Kurogane was lost in his thoughts. He had woken up in the morning with a feverish looking Fai at his side, which caused him worry. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to stay since he had to get to Earth with the kid and the manjuu. Anyway, he had to look for that demon king to make him pay what he was doing to Fai.

And there was also the princess who was staying with him. He had to admit that the mage was in good hands, although he would have pretty much liked to stay by his side.

He was pulled from his thoughts when they arrived at the front gate that led to Ulirka. On each side was a soldier guarding the enormous door.

One of them came toward the humans and smiled. "I guess you're the humans everyone's talking about!" he said to them with a smile.

"Hai," replied Syaoran. "We're here to ask you if we could go to the human world."

"If you can go?" The angel laughed a bit, an action that irritated Kurogane.

"So can we go or not?" he snarled angrily. He really wasn't in the mood for waiting. However, it didn't bother the guard.

"It's the human world!" he stated. "And you're humans! Naturally, yes, you can go."

Syaoran sighed in relief.

"So, how do we get there?" asked the ninja.

"There's a portal not far from here," answered the soldier. "Come with me."

They followed him to a place not far from the gate. There, in front of them, stood a little wooden door. The angel opened it and they saw a whole other world with grass, trees and flowers.

Ulirka.

Kurogane frowned.

"If you're angels, meaning you can fly, how come you have a portal?" he asked. "I don't think humans come here often, judging by the way people welcomed us here."

"No, you're right, it's not for humans. This portal is used for angels who are too exhausted to fly or for those who are injured. It's quite useful." The guard smiled, but then his mood sobered. "Now, listen carefully," he said. "Since we don't want humans to use this door, the portal on the other side hasn't the same shape. A door like this in the middle of nowhere would likely attract attention, wouldn't it?" He laughed a bit before continuing. "So the portal is actually an old well covered in vegetation. It's not too far from where you'll land, so you should see it easily."

They nodded and, the moment the guard stepped aside, they were gone.

They arrived in a big field surrounded by a forest, but not by the well. They arrived... out of nowhere. It was a stroke of luck that no one was there to observe their materialization. Kurogane understood perfectly why they had made the portal here: the humans mustn't come here often, if ever.

When he turned his head to talk to the kid, the latter was already heading toward tons of creepers, flowers, and leaves that covered up something– Kurogane couldn't actually see what.

"That must be the well!" exclaimed Syaoran, examining the thing.

"Yeah. It looks like the thing the soldier described to us," replied the ninja.

The boy came back to where Kurogane stood.

"Well, let's go then. Hey, manjuu, do you sense anything?"

Mokona thought for a moment, and then said, "It's faint, but Mokona senses something."

"Is it stronger than at Akamasu?" asked Syaoran.

The white bun nodded.

So, they passed through the forest, guided by Mokona who told them that, every time they made a step, he sensed that the power was stronger.

They got out not much later and arrived to what seemed a little village. There were huts, but no houses. People were outside, some talking to their neighbours, others walking or doing chores.

Syaoran headed for the village and went to a woman who was doing her laundry. Seeing him arrive, she smiled. She seemed very gentle, like she would never get angry. "Hello there!" she said. "I've never seen you here before. Are you a traveller?"

The boy nodded. "Hai. And, right now, I'm searching for something," he answered. "So I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Well yes, my dear!"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where to find the demons."

Everyone around them stopped what they were doing and looked at Syaoran. The woman frowned, suddenly losing her friendly demeanour.

Kurogane approached, not liking what he was seeing.

"And why would you want to know that?" asked the woman dryly.

Syaoran pursed his lips. Maybe he had been too direct. "Because they have something that's dear to me," answered the boy at length.

The woman looked at him intently, than sighed. "You shouldn't run after them. It's too dangerous, even for the man who's beside you. They are too powerful. They could kill you!"

Syaoran gave a small smile. "I've been traveling for long now, and I can't die. I have to get that something before."

"And I'll be the one leading you to it!"

* * *

Sakura came in Fai's room to check on the mage. Entering the room, she saw him tossing and turning in his bed, as pale as a ghost. He was sweating and murmuring in his sleep with fear.

"Fai-san..." she whispered. "Fai-san, wake up!"

But the mage did not.

* * *

"_Fai, are you ok?" asked a worried voice._

_Someone was hurrying to him and, when he raised his head, he saw the young king in front of him. The latter looked concerned._

"_Yes, Ashura-ou! I'm fine!"_

_A fifteen-year-old Fai was on the ground, snow on his hair, face and clothes._

_The real Fai was observing the scene with a sad smile. He remembered well that moment, but, right now, it made his heart ache more than anything. The mage could clearly see what happened before, as if it happened the day before._

_Not too long before, he and the king were taking a walk to get out of the castle, the castle that they seemed to spend too much time in._

_While they were walking, Ashura, who was holding a piece of paper in his hands, was reading something to Fai._

"As time passes

I realise I couldn't continue to live

If you wouldn't accept

The love I want to give

I can never let go

Of the hands I'm holding

Nor the gaze I'm looking

Because they make me want to stay

Forever this way.

Please, don't ever leave me

Because I'll not only be sad, but hurt too

I want you to stay by my side

Forever more

And now, I must say it to you

So please listen carefully

I did and always will

Love you!_"_

_Fai gave a smile to the king when he was finished. The latter took a breath, blushing slightly._

"_So...?" he asked._

"_That was beautiful, Ashura-ou! The person who will receive that poem will be very lucky!"_

_Ashura smiled gently. "Well, actually..."  
But, before he could finish, a blow of wind took his paper out of his hands and the poem flew away._

"_My poem!" cried Ashura._

_The paper flew to a big tree covered in snow where it clung to the uppermost branches. Unconsciously, Fai ran to the tree and started climbing it._

"_Fai!"_

_But the mage ignored him. Still climbing, he finally arrived to the top, where the paper was. With one hand, he stretched his arm and managed to take the paper after some time. "Got it!" he exclaimed happily. He showed the paper to his king who was still looking worried. "Ashura-ou, I got i— woah!"_

"_**Fai!**"_

_His other hand had slid and, unable to grab to something, the mage fell down, face first. Luckily, the snow broke his fall._

"_Fai, are you okay?" The king was running toward him and he knelt beside the mage._

"_Yes Ashura-ou! I'm fine, don't worry!"_

_He tried to rise, but only ended up wincing and falling back on the snow, his wrists aching "Ouch..."_

"_You're hurt!" said the worried king, taking Fai's wrist in his hand._

_He helped the magician into a sitting position, but he still kept the hand in his, looking sadly at the injury._

_Not wanting his king to worry, Fai said, "It's nothing! It'll heal in a couple of days! It's not like I hit my head or something!"_

"_Maybe, but you're still hurt and I don't like seeing you hurt."_

_Fai was really starting to feel embarrassed. "Well, at least, I got your poem back! Here!" he said, presenting his king with the paper he clutched in his free hand._

_But before Ashura could take it, they realised it had ripped in two because of the fall. Fai's eyes widened and he started to panic._

"_Oh no! You're beautiful poem! Ou-sama, I'm so sorry! Now, you won't be able to give it to your dear person! It's all my fault!" Tears were starting to form in his eyes. "Y...You can punish me now, and as hard as you want! I...I deserve it!"_

"_Fai, Fai!" Ashura put his hands on Fai's face and held it gently. "Fai, it's okay!" he said softly. "This person has already heard it!"_

"_R...Really? But still, she won't be able to keep it!"_

_The king gave an amused sigh. "Fai, the poem's for you."_

"_But still, you should punish me because..." He stopped. "F...For me?" The magician looked at his king with surprise. Then, he held the paper to his heart. "Thank you..."_

"_Isn't it how it should be?"_

_The Fai who was looking at the scene froze and the sight before him disappeared. Someone wrapped his arms around Fai and the latter tensed._

"_You know this is real," whispered Ashura in his ear. "You know I love you more than anything!"_

_At this moment, another scene appeared before them._

"_You idiot! You bastard!"_

_Fai was thrown on the floor, his left cheek starting to bleed because of the blow he just received._

"_You will listen to me and do as I say!" snapped the king._

_Fai silently stood up, but he was immediately pushed back on the floor. "I just... don't want... to do it anymore," whispered Fai._

_Ashura glowered at him. "Why?" he snarled._

"_Because I realised that the Ashura I've seen everyday is not the real one. I saw your mask slip every time. You became so horrible with me. And I'm tired of it."_

_The king growled and lifted Fai so he could push him into the bed. "Oh, but you will still do it!" he exclaimed with an evil smile._

_Since that moment, the gentle Ashura became mean, doing everything to hurt Fai, to wear him down and, mostly, to crush him mentally._

_The scene disappeared and the real Fai buried his face in his hands, tears rolling down his face._

"_Shush..." whispered Ashura to calm him. "Fai, all of this is a nightmare. It never happened, I swear! You know I love you!"_

"_No..." answered Fai._

"_What did you say?"_

"_No... You don't love me at all!"_

_Ashura glowered at him, but he calmed himself before the mage could see him. He tightened his arms around Fai. "Yes, I love you. I love you deeply! And you. Love. Me!"_

_While he said that, Fai's head started to ache. There was something whispering, whispering to listen to the king, that he was right, that he only wanted him good._

_His eyes seemed lost for a moment, but he quickly put his hands on his ears. "No! It's... Kuro-sama..." said Fai softly._

_Ashura frowned. "Fai, you love me!"_

"_I... I love Kuro... gane!" The mage fell to the ground._

"_What did you say?"_

_Fai looked at the furious Ashura with fear. _"Kurogane, help me please!" _he thought._ "**Help me!**"

* * *

Fai's eyes snapped open and Sakura started. She took a step away, frightened by what she was seeing.

The mage's eyes...were void of all expression.

Fai sat in his bed and looked at Sakura. He smiled evilly.

"F...Fai-san?" said Sakura in fear. "A...Are you okay?"

The mage got out of his bed and...

* * *

**N/A** : Oh! I'm so bad! Ending like that... you will all kill me XD  
No no! Please don't do so! Or else you want have the next chapter! Lol

Well, I know the poem is very cheesy, but I'm not good in poems, and since it's in English (I'm French actually, for the ones who didn't know), it's even worse...

That's all. Please reviews!!!


	10. City ruled by demons

Wow, three chapters in 2 weeks! That's a record XD

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns all of the characters involved except the ones I invented. Oh, and Betheel and Bezkaniel are not mine either, they're my friend. (Although you don't really know Bezkaniel right now)  
**Couple: **KuroXFai  
**Editor : **A big thanks to Morningstripe for correcting all my mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter X : City Ruled By Demons**

The ninja looked, as did Syaoran and Mokona. There, near the forest, stood the archangel of happiness. He was smiling brightly at them.

"_Oh great!" _thought Kurogane. _"We'll be led by another hyperactive idiot!"_

"Lord Raphael!"

The ninja started, surprised to hear how the people of the village addressed the archangel. Some of them came toward him and his smile became embarrassed.

"Now, come on everyone! How many times have I told you not to call me that? Just because I'm an archangel doesn't mean you have to address me as lord!"

"But, Raphael-sama, you are too important to be addressed any other way!" said a woman.

Raphael gave an exasperated sigh. "No, I'm not! I'm simply a more powerful angel, but I'm here to help you! It's not like I'm ruling over this village, nor over this land!"

"But, Raphael-sama..."

And another exasperated sigh.

So the guy was humble, eh? Kurogane was actually impressed. He thought that, hyperactive like he was, he would have enjoyed the addressing.

Syaoran came forward. "Please, Raphael-san. You say you'll guide us?"

The villagers looked at the boy with disapproval when they heard him call Raphael like that and Syaoran became uncomfortable.

"Stop it, everyone! What he called me is just fine, and I prefer it, anyway." He looked back at the boy. "Yes, I'll guide you there. It was where I was heading," he said.

Kurogane sighed. Although he didn't like at all the idea of travelling with an idiot, it was their only guide and they would need him.

"Fine then, let's get going," he growled.

Raphael smiled, than waved at the villagers before leading the way.

While they were following him, Kurogane was looking at their surroundings to remember the path. Not long after, his eyes landed on a form which was heading toward the forest.

Betheel!

And, also, for two seconds only, he thought he saw... black wings! But they disappeared before he got the chance to really see.

While observing him, the ninja wondered why the archangel was going into the forest. It had nothing special in it, except for the portal.

Would he go use it? But why? He did have wings and the humans clearly knew about them. So he could fly freely! Why would he be using the portal then?

The black wings he had seen... Maybe it hadn't been his imagination. That must be it! Betheel didn't want anyone to see them, so he used the portal.

To confirm his thoughts, Kurogane asked, "Hey, Raphael, do angels have black wings in your country?"

"Hmm? Only fallen angels. Why do you ask?"

"Just a thought."

So Betheel would be a fallen angel? No... more like a fallen archangel. But... how come no one noticed (especially since he was an archangel)? Six wings don't go unnoticed! This was really getting suspicious.

They continued to walk for a while, Kurogane lost in thought. He was getting worried for the mage. Would he be all right? Would he have another pain attack? And the princess... would she be able to protect him if something happened?

Kurogane sighed. Maybe he was worrying too much. They _were_ staying in the angel's city. Betheel couldn't possibly do anything to harm them, could he?

He was pulled from his thoughts when Raphael and Syaoran stopped. When he looked up, he saw a little group of demons before them.

"Hey! If it isn't Raphael!" exclaimed one of them. They grinned.

"Say, Raphael!" said another. "Why are you with humans? Are you le–"

But he couldn't say more as his head fell to the ground, soon followed by his body. Raphael had drawn his sword out and had sliced the demon's head clean off. The other two stared at the dead body in shock. What had just happened?

"What the–"

But a wound opened from the left shoulder of one demon to his right leg. He fell beside his comrade, also dead.

The first one to speak was also the last one standing, looking horrified. "What are you doing? You're not su —"

Unfortunately for him, he also joined the other two. Raphael's sword had skewered his heart.

"I hate demons who talk too much," said Raphael with a smile, although his voice had sounded empty of emotions.

Kurogane shuddered a little. Something was wrong in that voice.

Also, the demons had looked surprised, no outraged, that Raphael attacked them, as if this were an unusual thing. Then again, it seemed odd for an Archangel to kill, even if it was a demon.

Yes, it was surprising that Raphael had killed them. Especially since Kurogane hadn't thought he wasn't the type to just take life away like that. He seemed more like the one who cared about it very much.

So why…?

"Why did you kill them?" he asked at long last, as they began to leave.

"Hmm? Because, since that new king arrived, there's no rules and demons kill humans and angels for fun, almost everyday. They deserve it!"

"But, they hadn't done anything yet. How could you know that they killed someone, that they weren't an exception?"

"Because it's not the first time I've seen them. They killed a whole village before I could arrive to help."

Raphael turned his body to face Kurogane, though he continued to walk backward. He had a very sad smile on his face. "I know you're very suspicious about me," he said. "I can feel it. But I assure you I wasn't insensitive for nothing. Those three deserved it and I'm sure that if I had done nothing, they would have caused more harm."

Kurogane sighed, than thought of something. "You _felt_ that I was suspicious?"

Raphael nodded. "Yes, I'm empathic. This means I can feel emotions."

The ninja winced. He didn't like the idea of this idiot to feel every emotion he had.

And he realised, that must mean he knew about his feelings for the wizard! _"Aargh! If he tells anything to anyone, archangel or not, he is _dead!_"_

Raphael laughed a little and his smile brightened. That must have been his way to say: _"Don't worry, I won't say anything!"_

But even so, the ninja still didn't like it. However, he couldn't do anything, could he? Sighing deeply, he continued to follow.

* * *

The ninja had been right about Betheel. He had indeed gone into the forest so he could use the portal.

Arriving in the field, the healer went to the well. He looked first to his right and left, then behind him, as if to make sure no one was seeing him or had followed him. Then, he got in the well to get to Akamasu.

When he arrived, he slipped off before the guards could see him. If they did, they would ask him why he had used the portal and why he hadn't flown, especially since he wasn't wounded or anything.

While walking in the streets, he wondered how his patient was doing. He had to go see him. So, he headed off for the humans' house.

* * *

"We're here," said Raphael, not too loudly, but clear enough for the three behind him to hear.

In front of them was a little city filled with demons. There were no humans around, though. When they entered, they saw that demons were mostly training and destroying their surroundings. They didn't care about the city at all and it showed.

Kurogane didn't like being here, so he put a hand on his sword, ready to take it out in case of an emergency.

While they walked, demons watched them with viciousness, like they wanted to take them down, but they did nothing.

It was like they were afraid of Raphael. Kurogane decided that it was the fact that he was an archangel and ignored the looks.

They stopped at the center of the village where, for the first time since they entered, a demon came towards them. "Well, well, well– if it isn't the archangel Raphael."

He grinned evilly and the latter returned his smile, although his was a nice and playful.

"What are you doing here? You know you are not welcome here! And that you are in a minority group, even though you're an archangel!"

That didn't seem to scare Raphael and he continued to smile. "I'm here to see your king."

"Oh! You're here to see the king? But why didn't you say so any sooner?" He laughed, as did the demons behind him. "Why the hell would we lead you to him, heh?"

"Because..."

Like a flash, Raphael took the demon's arm, twisted it and put it behind he's back. Then, Raphael laid his sword on the demon's throat. "...I'm sure you don't want to die."

The demon didn't seem frightened. On the contrary, he started to laugh. Kurogane and Syaoran looked at each other, wondering how a person of sound mind could laugh while he was being threaten by a sword.

"Oh, very good! But tell me, what would you do if I do this?"

The demon tried to strike Raphael's stomach, but, unfortunately for him, Raphael dodged and he missed.

They were now facing each other, on guard, both having the same smile they had at the beginning.

"I would simply avoid it!" answered Raphael.

The demon gave an amused sigh and took back a normal position. "Well then, sorry, but the king isn't there today."

Raphael's smile disappeared and he frowned. "What?"  
"I said he's not here today. Are you deaf?"

"Where is he?"

"In Jigoku, where do you think? Certainly not in Akamasu!"

Raphael sighed. "Fine then."

He looked at Syaoran and Kurogane. "Let's go. We'll come back tomorrow, maybe we'll have a better chance."

And, without another word, Raphael left the city, followed by the three others.

Syaoran looked at Mokona, who sat on Kurogane's shoulder. "Say, Mokona, did you sense the feather while we were heading for this city?"

Mokona seemed to think for a moment, before answering. "It was faint, but Mokona sensed something coming from this town. But now, it's gone. Mokona doesn't feel it anymore, although it knows it has been here."

The boy looked at Kurogane. They both thought the same thing.

Ashura had been here. He also had been here not too long ago, since Mokona had felt the feather not too long ago.

The fact that they had missed him was really suspicious, as if he had left on purpose. Something was going on, and Kurogane planned to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

"F... Fai-san?"

He took a step forward, and she took one back.

Sakura was trembling in fear. The mage was acting weird and she didn't like at all the smile he had. "Fai-san, w... what are you doing?"

He approached her and put his hand on her throat, like he would strangle her, but only caressed her skin.

For a moment only.

She shivered at the contact. His hands were cold... She tried to go backward again, but he stopped her by putting his other hand on her back.

"You won't go anywhere, princess," he whispered, his voice cold and unearthly.

He was about to tighten his hand, but, at this moment, the door downstairs opened.

"Hime, we're home!" called Syaoran.

"Tee hee hee! Kurogane was rushing to the house! He is soo worried for Fai-mommy!" cheered Mokona.

"Shut up, stupid manjuu!" snapped the ninja.

Hearing his voice, Fai changed completely. His eyes became normal again and he lost his smile. He started to shake violently and cough harshly. He fell on his knees, unable to stop coughing.

"Fai-san!" cried Sakura.

The ninja, hearing that from downstairs, hurried to get to the room and entered in it. He quickly knelt in front of the mage and took him by the shoulders to see what was wrong.

"Give me the bottle!" he demanded.

She quickly did as she was told and gave the bottle to Kurogane.

"Go get me some water! It'll help him take the medicine."

She nodded and hurried out of the room. He took advantage of the moment and took some medicine in his mouth before raising Fai's head and kissing him. It was the only way he knew the mage would really take it.

Fai didn't fall asleep right away this time. He continued to cough hard, still shaking fiercely. That concerned Kurogane. Was the medicine not working anymore?

But he was soon relieved when the mage was finally put to sleep by the medication.

The ninja wrapped protective arms around the fragile form sleeping on his knees. Something had been wrong, he knew it.

When Sakura came back with the water, he had already put Fai to bed.

"What happened?" he asked the princess.

"I... I don't know! When I came to check on him, he was having a bad dream. When he woke up, he wasn't really himself anymore."

"Not really himself?"

She shook her head. Shaking a little, she continued. "No. There were no expression in his eyes and he was smiling evilly. When he got up, he...he... he tried to kill me..."

Hearing that, Kurogane frowned and moved toward her.

"Are you ok?" he asked, examining her with his eyes.

"Y... yes. When you arrived, he hadn't had the time to do anything. I think it's when he heard your voice that he came back to his self."

The ninja looked at the sleeping form behind him and sighed. "Thanks. I'll take it from here."  
She nodded and went out of the room.

The ninja took a chair and sat down beside the bed. Brushing a lock of blond hair, he noticed how feverish the mage was. That made him furious.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "Tomorrow, I promise that I'll find Ashura, one way or another!"

"Oh, by the way, Kurogane-san!"

Sakura was back in the doorway.

"What is it?"  
"Betheel-san didn't show up today."

* * *

**N/A :** Mouah ah ah! The same kind of ending as ever. Now, I'm sure everyone wants more! xD

I want to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed on this story, since I haven't done it on the other chapters. It's really nice to all of you and is really appreciated! I've never had so much reviews before!! XD

Well, see you in the next chapter!


	11. Protect you

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns all of the characters involved except the ones I invented. Oh, and Betheel and Bezkaniel are not mine either, they're my friend. (Although you don't really know Bezkaniel right now)  
**Couple: **KuroXFai  
**Editor : **A big thanks to Morningstripe for correcting all my mistakes.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter XI: Protect You**

"He _what?_"

Sakura took a step backward when she saw Kurogane jump to his feet. "He... he didn't show up," she repeated slowly.

The ninja growled. What he was hearing was not pleasing. It was only more bad news and he felt there was already too much of it.

"Ah, but maybe he's going to come tonight!" said Sakura quickly. "He must have been very busy today!"

"Well, he'd better come tonight!" snarled the ninja. "Or else, he's going to have a piece of my mind tomorrow!"

He sat down again and Sakura, with hesitation, left to go see Syaoran.

Kurogane sighed heavily and looked at the shaking form in the bed. He stayed like this for some time, keeping an eye on Fai while lost in his thoughts.

Ashura hadn't been there while they were in the city. He had left on purpose, as if to avoid them. Was he scared of them? Hmm... That wasn't a possibility. Kurogane knew that this man was a very powerful wizard, even more powerful than Fai. He couldn't be scared of a ninja, a boy, and a pork bun, especially if he had the feather.

Or maybe he had been scared of Raphael? Again, it couldn't be. Darel had told them that the four archangels together would have difficulties defeating him.

Four archangels... Kurogane didn't trust Betheel at all! Something was wrong with that guy. He had told them he would come, but didn't show up, and Kurogane doubted he would come in the evening.

So why didn't he come? He had said he would. Was it because he knew the medicine was working? How could he know that?

Wait... maybe that was it! Fai who didn't want to take it, Fai who didn't act like himself, the stupid healer that wouldn't come. It was obvious now!

It was the potion (Kurogane didn't want to think about it as medicine) that took control of Fai's body. Or, if it wasn't that, it was to help Ashura do so!

Furious, Kurogane took the bottle on the night table and got up quickly to get downstairs. "**Manjuu!**" he snarled.

The kids started at his voice. What was going on?  
Mokona arrived, jumping happily, as if Kurogane was as calm as ever. "What's up, Daddy?"

But the said daddy took the bun by its ears and glared at it– if looks could kill, Mokona would have been dead three times over. "Stop calling me that," he said slowly, but angrily. "And call the Witch right now!"

Mokona, for the first time ever, didn't say anything in return. Kurogane was furious, something important was up.

When its ears were freed, he turned around and his gem shone before an image appeared before them, just like a hologram. This was the image projected from the dimensional witch's world. In it was a woman with a long black ponytail who had her back turned to them. Hand resting on her knee and chin resting on her hand, she seemed really focused on something else because she didn't notice the group behind her watching her.

She then moved her other hand to take something before moving it to.

"Well, Watanuki, check mate!"

"Aww, not again!" said a voice a bit further, sighing in desperation. "It's the fourth time this evening!"

"Oh, oh, oh! But that's because you've got no skills at all!"

"I kind of got that, thank you very much!"

The fact that she hadn't paid them any attention was making Kurogane impatient. He wanted to talk to her _now_! "Hey, witch! How long are you going to ignore us?" he asked angrily.

She finally turned to them and smiled. "Oh! If it isn't our little favorite group!" She smirked. "Although it seems that the ninja isn't in a good mood!"

"Damn right I'm not!"

Her smirked widened. "Hmm... You seem to want to ask me something. But I don't know if I should listen to you, with that temper of yours."

The ninja narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you're going to listen to me all right. This is way more important than you think. And I'm not in the mood for your stupid little games. So shut up and listen!"

"Humph... How rude of you!" She frowned slightly. "I think that whatever you'll ask me will cost double!"

"Fine, I don't care! As long as you shut up!"

As he said this, he shook the bottle a bit. Yûko frowned even more when her eyes landed on the bottle, looking more serious this time. "Kurogane, what are you holding?" she asked.

"It's the 'medicine' a healer gave us for Fai," he said coldly. "Although I'm almost sure it's doing something bizarre."

"For Fai? What happened to him?" she asked.

"He fell sick for some time now. The healer told us that this Ashura guy is controlling his heart. That's all he said that I believe, actually."

She frowned. "I see... Mokona, send the bottle to me."

The white fluff ball opened its mouth and sucked the bottle in. Less than a second later, Yûko was holding it. She examined the liquid for a moment, then looked back at the group. "KuroganeI'm not really sure, but this doesn't look like medicine. Tell me, what's making you think that it's doing something bizarre?"

"The mage's been acting strange. Each time, he refuses to take the medicine with such fervour, it's becoming suspicious."

"And he also wasn't himself today," added Sakura. "He woke up this afternoon and he looked at me with an expression that wasn't his. He then tried to… to…"

"Kill her," finished the ninja.

"I see…" said Yûko, looking thoughtful. "Well, if it doesn't bother you, I'll keep the bottle to see if it really is medicine. I'll then contact you later."

"I'll right…Wait... What's the catch? You certainly won't let us go without paying for that, will you?"

She smirked. "Hmm, how perceptive of you!"

He growled. "Then spit it out!"

"Hu, hu! I really would enjoy some alcohol of the country you are right now! It's really delicious, you know!"

"We don't have any!"

"Well, go get some and, when you have it, Mokona will send it to me."

"Fine then. Wait! Didn't you say it would cost double?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"Well... no. I understand now why you were so angry. After all..." She smirked a little and looked at Kurogane right in the eyes.

That look scared the ninja and he froze. It was as if she actually... _knew_! Argh, no! Not the witch! _Everything_ but not the _witch_!

The connection was cut and Mokona jumped onto Kurogane's shoulder. "So, what are we doing now?" it asked.

It took some time to Kurogane to answer, since he was still shocked and furious that the witch knew his secret."I'm going to find out right now if Betheel really lied to usHe's going to talk whether he wants it or not!"

"Should I come too?" asked Syaoran.

Kurogane shook his head. "No, one person will be enough."

"Mokona wants to come!"

"I said only one, stupid manjuu! Are you deaf?"

Mokona put a paw on its mouth and giggled. "You know, Mokona will be useful, since it knows when people lie!"

That made Kurogane frown. "Wait a minute! How come you didn't say anything the last time we saw them?"

Mokona thought for a moment before answering. "Mokona was worried for Fai at that moment. And... Mokona couldn't actually feel the emotions... Something was preventing Mokona from doing so."

That didn't please the ninja and he sighed. "Fine, come with me. We'll see if you're able to sense now."

Going to the door, he was about to put his shoes on, but something stopped him.

"Fai-san! You shouldn't be out of bed!"

Hearing the princess, Kurogane raised his head to see the mage at the bottom of the stairs, holding tightly to the handrail so he wouldn't fall. He was smiling weakly and his cheeks were red. He was still shaking violently from head to toe.

He then let go of the handrail so he could go toward the ninja, but fell instead. Kurogane rushed to him and caught him before he hit the floor. "What the hell are you doing, you crazy mage?"

"I wanted to... see you... Kuro-wan!"

It was even hard for him to speak. Kurogane growled angrily.

"You idiot! You didn't have to come downstairs just to see me!"  
"But I missed you so much, Kuro-puppy!"

Kurogane was glad he had his back turned to the kids, because he was blushing a little too deeply to his liking.

"Nyaah! Kuro-sama, don't leave me!"

His face flushed a deeper red. "You... you're burning up, idiot! You shouldn't be downstairs!" He said, putting a hand on the mage's forehead. "I'll put him back in bed, and then I'll go." He then said to the kids, without even looking at them.

"Kurogane-san, if you'd like, I could go," offered Syaoran.

He really wanted to do him a favour, it seems. Or maybe not. When Kurogane turned his to face Syaoran, judging he was not that red anymore, he saw that the kid wanted to see if Betheel had lied to them as much as he did, and so did the princess.

He sighed heavily. "Fine. If you want to, then go."

The boy nodded and then smiled to his princess before preparing to leave the house.

Kurogane, not paying attention to them any longer, took Fai in his arms and got upstairs quickly, feeling uncomfortable by what the mage had said.

When he got to the room, he gently put the mage in his bed, but his face didn't express the same thing at all. "You idiot!" he snapped in a whisper. "Why did you have to tell that to the kids?"

"Myu? I don't know what Kuro-pi is talking about!"

Fai sat back in his bed and leaned himself on Kurogane's torso, his arms around the other's neck. But, unfortunately for him, Kurogane was not in the mood. So, he took Fai's arms off him and put the mage back in his bed.

"Nyaah, nyaah! Kuro-wan doesn't want me anymore!" he said.

"That's not it!" answered the ninja quickly (maybe too quickly to his liking, actually). "Now's just not the time to fool around, you should be resting!"

But Fai, persistent as ever, sat up in bed again and rested his head on the other man's torso again. Kurogane, starting to get irritated, sighed heavily and put the mage back in the bed.

"I said sleep, you idiot!" he exclaimed.

"Nyah Kuro-samais so mean to me!" He looked at his lover with sad eyes, like he was about to cry, but the ninja knew perfectly he was acting.

"Sorry, you're not fooling me," he answered to the sad look. "I know you too much for that."

"Miaw! Too bad! It would have been fun!"

And the mage started to meow a little.

"Wow. There's really no difference between you being sick and you being drunk," Kurogane stated. "I wonder why I'm not surprised."

Fai leaned his head on one side a little, as if he didn't understand.

"What are you saying, Kuro-muu?"

"I rest my case," answered the ninja with exasperation.

Fai shrugged and continued meowing. Sighing, Kurogane sat on the chair next to the bed before saying, "You should sleep, you idiot."

"Hmm? That is an idea. But first, I have a question."

Kurogane sighed even more. "Fine, spit it out already!"

Fai sat up once more before putting his hands on the ninja's lap and leaning closer to the ninja. Smiling, he whispered."Kuro-chi, do you love me?"

Kurogane was caught off-guard by the question and by the fact that the stupid mage was much too near to him! Blushing furiously, he didn't know what to say for a moment, although he tried to push the idiot away, though the effort was futile. "Idiot wizard!" he finally managed to articulate.** "**Will you just go to sleep, for God's sake? That'll be much better than asking stupid things like that!"

At that moment, Fai became silent. He lowered his head a little so his eyes were hidden by his hair.He quietly removed his hands from the ninja andgot back under his blankets, leaving the other one speechless. What had gotten into that mage? First he acted all goofy, than he was asking stupid questions and now he was obeying in silence?

After some moment of uncomfortable silence, Fai finally raised his head a little and Kurogane was able to see his eyes again. They looked... hurt.

Fai hesitated for an instant, and then asked "Ne, Kuro-chan?"

"_What now?"_ But he stopped himself from saying so. "Hmm?"

"Stay with me, please?"  
What kind of request was that?"What the heck– I'm not going anywhere, you know!"

Fai smiled to him weakly. "That's not what I meant." He opened his arms slightly. "Stay with me, please?"

Realising what he wanted, Kurogane blushed even more thant before and looked away. "I... Are you crazy?"

He had snapped those words before thinking, and now, he regretted them.

Fai took back his arms and lowered his head a second time to hide what could be seen on his face. "You're right... I'm sorry..."

Seeing him like that made Kurogane feel guilty – what the hell had he done, snapping at him like that? And, now realising it, two times in a row? Jeez, why did he have to be so harsh?

The mage turned his back to Kurogane, falling silent. That made the ninja frown and he asked softly**, "**Fai?"

The mage didn't answer. Frowning, the ninja got up and approached him, one hand on his shoulder.

"Fai?"

He was shocked to see tears falling down Fai's eyes. The latter smiled faintly to the ninja, trying to hide what he really felt right now. "I'm sorry," he said. "I must be very tired and I don't feel well."

But Kurogane knew that he was actually the one making him cry, that he was the one who had hurt him. That thought made Kurogane feel even worse. He didn't want his lover to feel that way! Ugh, why was his foot always in his mouth?

But the ninja's pride was preventing him from apologizing. The words weren't able to come out of his mouth.

Cursing his stupid pride for the very first time, he sat on the bed and gently petted the mage's hair. "Fai..." He whispered.

"I... I think I'll go to sleep, now..." said the mage, his voice trembling a little.

He was about to cry again, but didn't want Kurogane to see.

The latter gave a little sigh and, without a second thought, finally lied down beside the mage before taking him into his arms. However, although he did nothing to get out of the embrace, Fai was distant, as if he was giving the other one the cold shoulder.

"You don't have to force yourself..." he murmured softly.

But, instead of letting him go, Kurogane held him tighter. It was his way to say "_I'm sorry."_

Kissing lightly the mage on the neck, he muttered, "Shut up and sleep, will ya!"

Fai smiled a little and wiped the tears away before closing his eyes and turning around so his head would rest on Kurogane's torso. And, before he fell asleep, he heard something that reassured him and made him oh so very happy at the same time.

"Cause I'll watch over you."

* * *

**A/N :** Ugh, this chapter took me forever! I had difficulties doing it, espacially since one of my idea wasn't really good, so I had to change it -.-  
Well, I know it's not a big action chapter, but at least, it's still cute! (I hope...)  
Well then, see you in the next chapter! 


	12. Wrong!

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns all of the characters involved except the ones I invented. Oh, and Betheel and Bezkaniel are not mine either, they're my friend. (Although you don't really know Bezkaniel right now)  
**Couple: **KuroXFai  
**Editor : **A big thanks to Morningstripe for correcting all my mistakes.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter XII : Wrong!**

When Syaoran came back, Kurogane was sitting on the chair beside the bed, eyes closed, as if nothing had happened some time ago.

When he heard the light footsteps of the boy, without opening his eyes, he asked, "So?"  
"There was no one at their house. Not even Raphael."

Kurogane sighed in frustration. He muttered something, followed by some curses before he finally opened his eyes to look at the boy. "This is even more suspicious, now. I can believe that he might be really occupied during the day, but at night?"

Syaoran shrugged, not knowing any more than he did. His eyes fell on the form sleeping in the bed. "How's he doing?"

Kurogane followed his gaze and rested on Fai, too. "He still has a high fever, but I think he's okay for now. I'll worry when Ashura tries to control him again." He sighed. "I guess that, for now, the king's occupied with something else."

Syaoran nodded. "Well, I'll let you rest. I'll go get the princess and we'll go to bed. If you need any help, you can come ask us."

"Yeah, fine," muttered the ninja.

"Good night, Kurogane-san."

Syaoran left the room after closing the door behind him. The ninja stayed in his position for a moment, then got up and wedged under the blankets next to Fai. He took him back into his arms and soon fell asleep.

* * *

_**Bang, bang, bang!**_

"Ugh... what's this all about?" Raphael asked himself, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

He had just gotten out of bed because someone was knocking, no, hitting on the door.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming, no need to knock the door down!"

He opened it and came face to face with a furious looking ninja.

"Where is the healer!" he snarled.

Raphael blinked, not really understanding– he wasn't a morning person at all. Then, he realized who Kurogane was talking about and he frowned. "How dare you talk about Betheel like that? He has done nothing!"  
"Exactly!" said Kurogane. "He didn't come to see Fai yesterday, as he said he would!"

Raphael sighed and rolled his eyes. "Betheel is a very busy archangel. He must run everyday from pillar to post so he can heal everyone. The fact that he didn't showed up must be because he had lots to do in Ulirka."

Kurogane growled and crossed his arms. "Maybe so, but that's not the only thing bugging me about him."  
Raphael raised an eyebrow at the ninja. "Well, it does seem to have made you angry. Still, I don't know what Betheel could have done that is so horrible. Anyways... what is it?"

"Tch... The fact that Betheel gave us poison instead of medicine doesn't ring a bell, doesn't it?" he asked coldly.

"W...what?" asked Raphael, outraged to hear such a thing. "What gives you the right to say something so horrible!? Betheel is the most caring healer I've ever seen, and he would certainly not give you poison!"

"Well, start to think of another way to look at your precious healer, 'cause it's really poison he dished out. Someone of our acquaintance confirmed it and, trust me, she knows what she's talking about."

Raphael, shocked of hearing such a thing, shook his head. "No, sorry, but I can't believe you..."

"No? And if I say that our friend does not feel better at all? That he refuses to take the supposed medicine because he knows it's not good? That he was almost possessed by the demon king because of it!" As he spoke, Kurogane's voice grew loud and furious. He was growing impatient.

"No... That's impossible, that's just impossible!" said Raphael, holding his head in his hands. His eyes were wide with shock.

Kurogane growled. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but it _is_ possible. And I'm pretty sure that he works for the demon king."

The archangel raised his shocked eyes to meet the ninja's. He felt in him nothing but pure truth. Lowering his eyes again, he spoke slowly. "That... that would explain why he's not home much, lately..."

The ninja gave a small smile. They were finally getting somewhere!

Raphael sighed and, after a moment, finally calmed down. He looked at Kurogane, still a little suspicious. "But I'll believe you when I see it with my own two eyes."

Kurogane gave a growl. "Fine, then. The kid's waiting for me at the city's entrance. You just have to come with me. I'm sure we'll catch him with Ashura or something like that, since he didn't came home, am I right?"  
Raphael was surprised. "How did you know?"

The other shrugged. "Just a feeling. Now get ready– I won't wait too long."

The archangel slipped back inside so he could change and get some things to bring to the human world before exiting the house with Kurogane. They arrived at the entrance where Syaoran was waiting with the manjuu bun on his head.

"... Think Yûko will like it, ne, Syaoran?"

The boy nodded, then turned his head to see the ninja and the archangel coming toward him. "Was Betheel-san there?" he asked.

Kurogane gave a snort. "No, what did you expect? He would certainly not show up after he gave that poison to Fai."

Syaoran gave a nod in understanding. "Shall we go find him, then?"

When they all agreed, they went through the door and arrived in the field some seconds later.

"Syaoran, Syaoran!" exclaimed Mokona, strangely excited all of a sudden.

"What is it?"  
"The feather! I can feel the feather! It's–"

"It's what, Mokona?" asked Syaoran, wondering why it had stopped so suddenly.

The bun's ears lowered like the one's of a dog who has just been shouted at. "I sensed it a second ago. It was near. But now, it's gone..."  
The boy took Mokona in his hands and petted its head lightly. "It's okay, Mokona! We'll find the feather anyway, so don't worry."

It nodded and Syaoran turned his head towards Kurogane, as if to ask where they were going.

"To the same place as yesterday," he answered. "I've got the feeling we'll find something there."

* * *

"_Fai... please, Fai!"  
"No! Leave me alone!"_

_Fai was running desperately away from the one chasing him. He was starting to get tired, but he continued running, wishing he would finally get away from him._

"_Fai, you know you can't run forever!" said his pursuer._

"_I'll continue running, even if it means my own death!"_

"_Now, now... that's not a way to talk, is it?"_

_Fai looked behind him and saw his pursuer still chasing him, although he was _walking!_ And he didn't even seem to be getting tired._

"_Leave me alone!" pleaded Fai a second time._

_He heard a sigh behind him. "This is getting annoying." And Fai was forced to stop when the other one appeared in front of him. "Ashura... please, leave me alone! I don't want to be with you anymore..."_

_But Ashura didn't listen to him and took his wrists, pulling him closer. "Shush... that's nonsense! You know I only want the best for you! Why would you not want to be with me?"_

_Fai looked away, trying to free himself from the other's grip. "Because what you're saying's not true!"_

_The mage glanced at him __furtively__and saw anger in the other's eyes. But it disappeared quickly and Ashura smiled. "Don't say such a thing! I love you very much, how could I lie to you?" And, against Fai's will, the king pressed his lips against the mage's. The latter tried to break it, to get away of him, but the king was too strong. _

_The kiss lasted for awhile. When Ashura finally let him go, his smile was even brighter._

"Fai, Ashura loves you!" _A voice whispered in the mage's head. _"Don't you remember how he was so sweet to you?"

_Taking his head into his hands, he groaned. "M...maybe, but that was all a lie!"_

"No... It wasn't... How could it have been? Don't you see that he just wants the best for you?"  
_"N...no..." It was getting harder to fight this voice._

"He loves you dearly. What you thought was a lie isn't. Love him back... Love him back!"

_It was now getting difficult to focus. What was he doing here? What was going on? He felt like... sleeping._

_He slowly closed his eyes and fell, but Ashura caught him before he hit the ground. "My poor sweet Fai. Are you okay?"  
The latter opened his eyes again, but this time, they were empty, expressing nothing at all. Seeing that, the demon king grinned. "Well, well, well... it seems it worked like a charm!" He laughed a little before kissing Fai a second time. This time, the mage answered, putting his arms around Ashura's neck. _

_The kiss was broken after a moment and Ashura grinned even more. "Fai dear, would you wake up? I would like you to come join me!"_

_Fai nodded and got up._

"_Oh, and one more thing!" added Ashura, before the mage could wake up. "Get rid of anyone who tries to stop you."  
Fai bowed and he disappeared._

* * *

Still heading for the demons' city, they had been walking for awhile now. Kurogane was growing even more frustrated with Ashura and Betheel with every step he took. Those two weren't going to die quickly. Oh no, Kurogane was planning to make them suffer as much as possible, so they would beg for forgiveness.

He grinned at these thoughts. He could hardly wait to come face to face to that demon! But he had to be careful as well. He knew that Fai was a powerful wizard and if he was scared of that king, it surely meant that he was strong.

And, speaking of Fai, he was growing even more worried with every passing moment, as well– not that he didn't trust the princess in taking good care of him! No... He was worried that, even if the medicine was out of the way, Ashura would get a hold on him; and that, Kurogane could do nothing about it except kill the king. But, unfortunately, there was still the chance that Ashura would take control of the mage before Kurogane could kill him.

He was still following the others, deep in his thoughts, when...

"Mekyô!"

They all stopped, looking at the now opened eyes of Mokona. The latter was looking in front of them where two silhouettes were coming towards them.

"Ashura..." hissed Kurogane. And he was almost certain that the other one following was the healer.

Finally, Kurogane would be able to pay them both back for what they had done to Fai! Grinning, the ninja drew his sword and went past the other two to be the first to step before the demons, only a few meters from them.

Looking at them, he saw that he had been right: it was indeed Ashura and Betheel, although the latter was slightly different. He had a single horn in the middle of his forehead, his skin was blue and his hair was red, but beside that, he looked exactly like the Betheel they met before.

"_That must be his true form,_" thought Kurogane. "_Tch... he must be a heck of a powerful archangel if the other archangels didn't notice his true form."_

He pointed his sword at Betheel, giving him a glower. "Well, well. If it isn't the supposed healer! I didn't know you were working for _him_!" He made a slight move with his head toward Ashura. "You damned healer! You're going to pay for what've you done to Fai!"

The demon (or archangel, though he looked more like a demon) looked at the sword, not impressed in the least. It was almost as if he was ignoring Kurogane's threat. Or maybe he really was...

Betheel looked at the ninja from head to toe, and then slowly turned his head to the three that were arriving behind Kurogane.

"Would you mind telling me what he's talking about?" he asked.

He seemed to be talking to Raphael, since he was the one to answer. "Why would I even say anything to you? First, what he's saying is obvious and, second, I don't want to answer anything to a demon."

Hearing Raphael's tone, Kurogane looked at him by the corner of his eyes. Raphael's tone had been full of hatred. Had the sight of Betheel's true form been enough to convince him? Well... that was quick.

Although... Kurogane could have sworn that, in that tone, he had heard amusement. As if he enjoyed the fact that Betheel didn't understand. But since he wasn't sure, he let it go.

Betheel frowned. "Ugh, Raphael, you idiot! Answer me right now!"

Raphael came forward, placing himself in front of the ninja, and then sighed. "Fine, if the demon insists," he said. "Now, think well." He pronounced every word slowly. "Who do you know that could be a healer, hmm? Especially someone who looks like you!" He took a pause than sighed again. "He mistook you for Betheel, for God's sake. It's not that hard to understand!"

The demon glared at him, growling. "Don't take me for an idiot!"

Raphael snorted. "Too late for that!"

Kurogane stared at Raphael's back in disbelief. What did he just hear? That wasn't Betheel? Then who was that? Someone resembling him a lot, it seemed. "What's going on?" snapped the ninja. "Who the heck is that and where's Betheel?"

Raphael turned to face the ninja and made a thoughtful face. "Hmm... This one here is Bezkaniel, Betheel's twin. Well... kind of, but that's a detail. And where's Betheel? Well, he's actually on Akamasu right now."

Kurogane's eyes widened. "_What?_ You could trace him all along? And why didn't we follow him back, damn it!" He shouted.

Raphael grinned. "Oh, that's pretty simple. That's only because you predicted wrong!"

Kurogane frowned, not quite understanding. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean I'm really sorry for you since Betheel is actually innocent. You accused the wrong person all along." His grin widened and his eyes became as red as blood. "I'm the one who's working for Ashura-ou."

* * *

The Archangel sighed while heading for his patient's house. He hadn't been able to see him the day before since an angel had gone to get him, since soldiers had been wounded badly during another fight.

He sighed again. He was getting tired of all this– he missed the old days, when he didn't have to work so hard.

And especially when the demons and angels were in peace.

But that wasn't the case anymore, thanks to a powerful demon who didn't even look like one! He looked more like a human... but humans didn't have _that_ kind of power, so what else could he be?

Betheel finally reached the group's house. He knocked lightly and waited, but no one came to answer. Frowning, he knocked again, harder this time. But, again, there was no answer.

Betheel was starting to have a bad feeling. Why was no one answering? It wasn't like Fai could have gone somewhere in his state! And it wasn't like the group to leave him alone.

He placed his hand on the knob and slowly turned it. The door opened without resistance. Seeing that, Betheel entered the house.

"Hello! Anyone home?" he called. Again, no answer was given to him.

His bad feeling starting to grow, he proceeded in climbing the stairs. When he got upstairs, he saw an open door; the only one, actually.

Heading toward it slowly, he saw in it the young girl unconscious on the floor. He immediately knelt beside her, placing his hands on her shoulder and shaking her a little. "Hey! Wake up!" He activated his aura, not taking any chance in case she had injuries.

She finally opened her eyes a little and Betheel sighed in relief. "Are you okay? What happened!"

But the only thing she murmured was, "Look out."

Betheel turned his head to see what was behind him, but it was too late. Something knocked his head hard and he fell beside Sakura. Then, everything was black.

* * *

**N/A** : Well, here's chapter 12! I hope you enjoyed it!  
Say, I was wondering, since you all know about Raphael beeing a bad guy, would a chapter almost all between him and Betheel would be too much? It would explain some things.  
Well, tell me what you think!

See you in the next chapter!


	13. Why can't I?

**Chapter XIII : Why Can't I?**

"I'm the one who's working for Ashura-ou!"

Kurogane stared in shock at the archangel before him. Had he just said that _he_ had been the bad guy all along? Syaoran and Mokona were shocked into a disbelieving silence, as well.

Raphael chuckled. "What's going on? Cat got your tongue?"

The information registered quickly. Raphael had been the one fooling them all, Raphael was working for Ashura, _Raphael had been the one poisoning Fai_

With a furious cry, he lifted his sword and gave a big strike in the attempt of cutting him into a million of pieces. Unfortunately, Raphael, at the last second, had also lifted his sword and had swiftly blocked the attack before pushing the ninja's katana away.

"Oh my! It seems you're pretty mad!" exclaimed the archangel in a laugh.

"You son of a..." But Kurogane was cut by the sight occurring before his eyes.

There was a something behind Ashura. Or rather _someone_. And this someone seemed familiar– way too familiar!

Ashura seemed to notice Kurogane's gaze because he gave a small evil smile.

"It seems he finally noticed our little friend!" he said softly. He turned his head to the person behind him. "You can come out, now!"

The person did so and came forward slowly. Seeing him, the ninja's eyes grew wide in shock.

It couldn't be. It couldn't be _him_! How would he have gotten here?

But there was no mistake– it was indeed the same person.

It was Fai!

"Fai-san!" exclaimed Syaoran, stupefied by the sight, as well.

Kurogane looked closer at the blond. There was something odd about him. His eyes seemed empty of the joy they used to have and his face was emotionless. He was also walking silently and slowly, like a zombie.

It was almost as if he was... lifeless…

Finally realizing the danger the mage was in, Kurogane ordered him to get away. "Run, Fai! You're only in danger here, don't stay!"

But the mage didn't listen. No, he only stared at him like he didn't understand what he had just said. That made Kurogane growl in frustration. "Fai, just go!"

But again, the mage didn't move. Ashura started laughing at the attempt of the ninja. "It won't work! He won't listen to you!"

"What have you done to him!" snarled Kurogane.

Ashura only smiled. "Isn't it obvious? The poison finally worked and I control him, now!"

Kurogane's body was trembling in his growing anger. He lifted his sword again and headed for Ashura. "_**Raaaaah**_! You're going to pay!" But before he could reach the demon king, Raphael placed himself in front of Kurogane and attacked him. The latter had no choice but to defend himself and fight back.

Ashura laughed again and turned his head to look at Bezkaniel. "Let's go now. Raphael's going to take care of them." He then placed one hand on Fai's shoulder and guided him on the way back of the trail they had taken.

Kurogane, in one of his powerful attacks, pushed back Raphael. The Archangel fell on the ground some meters away, a little concussed. Kurogane got the advantage of the situation and ran after the three that had gone away.

"Kurogane-san, watch out!" cried out Syaoran.

Damn it, in the hurry, he had let his guard down and he knew Raphael was too close. He waited for the strike to injure him, but he never felt anything.

Looking back, he saw someone between him and Raphael. This person had now a large cut in the arm, the place where Raphael's sword had landed.

Kurogane heard the one named Bezkaniel scream in pain. "Stupid Raphael! Watch out who you hit!" he yelled at the Archangel. But the latter ignored him completely, still looking at the person who had arrived. "It's you!" he said in a disgusted tone, giving a glower to the person.

"Yeah, it's me," Kurogane recognized the voice right away. It was Betheel. "Care to explain the red eyes and the evilness, here?" he asked.

"I don't have time for this," answered Raphael in the same tone. "Move aside, I'll deal with you later."

Betheel made a smirk and chuckled. He then moved his head a little so he could see Kurogane. "The girl is still in Akamasu, she should be fine. Take the kid with you and go save your friend, I'll deal with him."

Kurogane was surprised at first, but only gave a grin in response. "Kid, let's go!" he called out and Syaoran joined up with him right away.

"Oh, and take this with you!" added the healer, throwing a necklace at them. It was Syaoran who caught it. "It should help you against Bezkaniel, you'll see why soon enough. Now go!" Kurogane gave a last thankful look at Betheel before they ran after Ashura.

Raphael's eyes became more red, sign of his anger. "No! You won't go anywhere!"

But Betheel prevented him in doing anything that meant attacking them or run after them in placing himself in front of Raphael, sword in his hands.

"Fine! I'll have to kill you, then!" exclaimed Raphael, even more mad.

"Won't you kill Bezkaniel, meaning your partner, doing so?" asked Betheel. "Because remember that him and myself are linked, that we're twins from the stars, that if I die, he dies."

"I know exactly what happens when either of you is hurt, thank you very much! But do you honestly think I care even one bit about this demon? If so, you're completely wrong. I still despise demons."

"Then why are you doing this?"

Raphael started to laugh. "Don't you see? It's so obvious! I despise demons and angels. I've got red eyes but mine are supposed to be blue. What could it be?" He laughed even more. "Think, dammit!"

Betheel gave a growl in annoyance. "You're being controlled."

"Oh, good! Someone has been learning his lesson! Yes, I'm being controlled, though not completely since I still have control on my actions. In fact, I'm controlled just enough to make me realize all the times you made me suffer, just enough to have a revenge!"

Betheel was so surprised by the words that he lowered his sword a bit, hurt. Was it how Raphael had seen him all along? Was it really what he wanted?

Lowering his head, he placed himself in a defenceless position. Looking away, he said, "If that's really what you want, then go ahead. Kill me. At least, this way, you'll be happy and there will be one less powerful demon for the others to fight."

Raphael growled. "No!"

Betheel looked at him in surprise. "What? Why? It's the perfect opportunity!"

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! Don't you see that it would be too easy? What kind of revenge is _that_? It wouldn't be the same as if I killed you little be little!" He grinned. "And didn't you think that, if I kill you, I can go meet my master and help him defeat those friends of yours, especially since I'm more than a match for them!"

That rang a bell in the healer's head and his grip tightened on his sword. He looked more serious this time.

"You won't touch them! I won't let you!"

"That's much better!" exclaimed Raphael in a smirk.

* * *

Syaoran, Mokona and Kurogane finally arrived in the city where the demons were gathering. Unfortunately for them, there was no sign of Ashura, or of Bezkaniel and Fai. Growling, Kurogane looked for them, searching in the streets, the boy and manjuu following him. 

When he finally admitted to himself that they weren't there, he stopped, sighing in frustration.

Leaning on the brick wall behind him, he watched the demons going by and looking at them with angry and disgusted looks. The weird thing was that they didn't attack. Maybe they thought Raphael was near by, like the last time they had come.

Just thinking about the damn archangel made Kurogane even more furious, but he had to admit that the situation was at his advantage.

"Kurogane-san, what do we do?" asked Syaoran at last. "The king's not here."

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure he went in hell to hide there. The only thing is that we don't know where that is."

"How will we know?"

Kurogane smirked. "Well, we could always ask nicely!" he said.

Syaoran was able to discern the sarcasm in the ninja's voice and wasn't surprised at all. It wouldn't have been like his mentor to ask nicely. Anyway, the serious and angry look that the ninja had was no good sign for the first demon that would pass near them.

"Come," declared then the said ninja, starting to walk again. "We're going to find someone."

But not a single demon passed near them before they arrived in the center of the city. There, near the tumbledown fountain, was a little group of demon. Syaoran instantly recognized one of them–it was the one who had stood up against Raphael. Kurogane seemed to recognize him too, since a smirk appeared on his lips.

He darted towards the little group and stopped at some meters of them.

The one who had confronted them the last time raised his head and the same smile that wore Kurogane placed itself on his lips. "Well, well, well... If it isn't the same humans as last time!" He looked around a bit, seeming to search vaguely something. "But isn't Raphael with you? Didn't he decide to protect you today?"

Kurogane growled. "That damn archangel never did protect us and never will, especially since if he come close to us again, he's gonna die! Which should happen to you just for mentioning his name."

The demon ignored the threat and turned himself to his comrades while laughing a little. "Oh, I think they _finally_ discovered that Raphael isn't a nice guy!"

The others started to laugh also and Kurogane's eyes puckered up, sign that he was seriously starting to get impatient. "Listen, you're going to nicely show me the way to Hell, if you don't want me to decapitate you right here and now!" he snarled.

The demon looked at him, laughing. "Oh, but that's easy!" He got out his sword out of its sheath. "Come here and let yourself go, you'll see that you'll get there in no time!"

Except that the demon wasn't expecting the ninja to be so angry. The latter was quickly in front of him, skin almost touching, and he took him by the collar before throwing him in the rubbles of the fountain. With a moan, the demon placed himself on his elbows so he could get up, but a sword, no two, were pointed at his neck.

"Chief!" exclaimed the demons.

When two of them tried to rescue their chief, Kurogane sent one flutter some meters away with a kick of his feet. He then cut the arm of the other one with one of the sword, keeping the other pointed at the chief's neck.

The other demons left didn't dare to help, but stayed still at the same spot.

The chief sniggered. "Oh, seems like someone isn't in a good mood today!" he said softly, still looking at Kurogane with that same amused look.

Kurogane glowered at him. "No, not really. So if you don't want to die right away, you're going to show me the way to your world of crap!"

The demon sniggered even more. "No, I don't see why I should lead you there!"

And, with the help of his feet, he tried to kick Kurogane's legs. Unfortunately for him, the ninja avoided easily and made a long cut on his arm. The demon winced lightly, but his smile came back almost immediately. "Seems like you're better than I expected you to be."

Kurogane had a slight grin. "So, the way?" He replaced his sword on the demon's neck and slightly pressed it against the flesh. Immediately, a dash of blood came out of the wound.

"_Stop_!"

Kurogane turned his head to the person who had just talked. It was a female demon who was looking at the scene with fright. "Stop it, I'm begging you!" she cried out.

The demon on the ground looked at her with mad eyes and he hissed, "Kaïla, shut the hell up!"

But she shook her head. "Stop! And I'll show you the way to Jigoku!"

The ninja gave a satisfied smile and removed his sword slowly, replacing it in its sheath. He threw the other one away, not being his. "Ah, finally someone who has good sense!"

The chief of the little group, furious, got up and was about to punch the ninja, but the latter stopped him without any difficulties and tripped him up in return. The demon fell on the ground again under Kurogane's annoyed look. "I don't have anything to do with you anymore. So stay calm if you don't want to die." Without looking back, he called Syaoran. "Kid, we're going."

"Hai!" The boy joined his mentor and the latter looked at the female demon.

"So, where is it?" asked the latter.

"Follow me," she declared, turning around to start walking.

They heard the chief curse behind them. "Kaïla, you are going to pay for this!"

But she ignored him and continued to walk.

They arrived at the border of the city and Kaïla pointed two trees that were completely dead. Their branches were leafless and their barks were seared, which was very strange since all the other trees around them seemed in a perfect health.

"When you'll pass between those two trees, you'll be in Jigoku. Now, be gone!"

"Wait just a minute!" Kurogane stopped her. "How do we find Ashura in all this? Who says that we won't arrive in the middle of nowhere?"

She glowered at him. "You'll just have to follow the path in front of you. It'll lead you to a city. Make your own way then!"

"Thank you very much," said Syaoran.

But the female demon looked at him with the same dirty look she gave to Kurogane and she let out a noise that looked like a noise a cat would make when it's angry. She then went away quickly.

Kurogane ignored her and looked at the boy. "So, are you ready, kid?"

The latter nodded and, without any further conversation, they passed through the trees.

* * *

Betheel fell on his knees, hand on his stomach, the other one holding his sword. Raphael had just sent him on the ground with a good kick. 

His wounds were numerous: a bloody arm, a long cut on his cheek, a bruised eye and much more everywhere else. As for Raphael, he had managed to keep them in the low level: a simple cut on the arm and on the leg.

Let's say that Betheel wasn't helping either. He hated the idea of hurting Raphael; the idea only was painful!

He got up slowly, sorely, his stomach still sore from the strike. Keeping his stability with the help of his sword, he came back into a defence position.

The other archangel looked at him with a grin. "You think you'll be able to fight for how much long?" he asked.

"As long as it takes!" answered the healer through teeth gritted with pain.

"Not much longer," confirmed Raphael, heading again toward the healer.

He struck with his sword but Betheel blocked the attack with some difficulty. However, Raphael gave him another kick in the stomach. This time, Betheel fell back to the ground. His head knocked it deeply and, punch-drunk, he stayed there.

Raphael headed toward him slowly, still with the same grin on his face. "Yep, I think it's over." Betheel looked at him with glassy eyes. He didn't have the strength to get up, didn't have the strength to fight, didn't have the strength to defend himself.

And anyway, that was almost the way he wanted to die.

Under Raphael's hands.

"Say farewell to life, big guy, because you're going to leave it soon!" exclaimed Raphael, raising his sword over his head.

With a light smile, Betheel closed his eyes. It was all over. No more Bezkaniel, no more demons, no more angels and humans to heal from pillar to post. He would finally be able to rest.

For good!

The only catch was that Raphael wouldn't be with him anymore.

And, he had to admit it, he would miss really much this joy of life. No more ridiculous nicknames, no more compliments, no more Raphael to make him happy.

No more "I love you"s.

No more anything.

A tear ran quietly down his cheek and he gave a chuckle. Why was death so scary all of a sudden? Why did it hurt? It always had been what he had wanted.

Or was it? And... wouldn't he hurt Raphael by letting himself die?

No, he hated him now. Everything was for the better.

Was it?

Finally realizing that the strike wasn't coming, Betheel looked at Raphael again and saw him shaking, his sword still over his head. But he wasn't just trembling.

He was crying.

"Why?" he exclaimed, a little angry. "Why can't I kill you? Why does my body refuse to do so?"

Betheel realized that his lover's heart was gaining the upper hand. So, he got up slowly, getting sorely on his feet, staggering a bit. He then took the archangel of happiness' hands between his. "Here, let me help you," he murmured softly.

And, without any hesitation, he lowered Raphael's hands, plunging it into his heart– he pulled it back out seconds later.

At that moment, the eyes of the other one came back to their normal colour and widened in horror. Tears flowing freely, he let go of the sword and let it fall to the ground with a loud noise. He grabbed Betheel as he collapsed and held him against him.**  
**"Be...Bethy! Don't! Don't die, I'm begging you!"

Betheel chuckled. "How... How many times have I told you not to call me that?" he declared softly, slowly, with lots of difficulties. Blood was going down his mouth now and his vision was darkening. "But I think... that for a last time... I could let you."

Raphael laid him down gently on the ground and placed his hands on the wound. Maybe was he wishing that, this way, it wouldn't get worse!

But the wounded shook his head lightly. "It's no use," he murmured.

He then took Raphael's face in his hands, lifted his upper body a little, trembling in the process, and, ignoring all the blood, kissed him. Raphael's cry increased once the kiss was broken.

"Betheel..."

"Don't cry... Please, don't cry. I'd rather see you smile. That's... that's the most important thing. I can't... I can't leave this world without remembering the most precious thing about you... can I?"

And, between his tears, Raphael managed to smile, to smile from the bottom of his heart, to smile his most precious one so Betheel would be happy.

But this smile disappeared quickly when he noticed the lifeless look in the healer's eyes.

"Betheel? Betheel!" He shook him in despair. "Betheel, wake up!" But the healer didn't made any sign, didn't move at all.

Raphael screamed in pain, screamed in despair. Why? Why did it have to happen? Why did he have to die?

Everything was his fault. Betheel had died because of him and only him.

He buried his face in his hands and cried and screamed even louder, his heart too much in pain to bare it. He had killed his lover.

This thought was stuck in his head and would always haunt him if he stayed alive...

Stayed alive.

Raphael raised his head a little and, by the corner of his eyes, he saw the sword he had dropped earlier, giving him an idea.

He took the sword gently, trembling, and pointed it against his heart.

"I'll certainly go in Hell, God will certainly not accept me, but at least, I'll be punished of this infamous crime."

And it was his turn to plunge the sword into his own heart before falling beside Betheel.

Reaching with his hand for Betheel's face, he first closed the healer's eyes and then caressed his cheek a little. He gave a small, painful smile.

"God... please, take good care of Betheel... He was the best archangel that existed and he was always devoted to others. He was... a great lover."

He closed his eyes a moment and took back his hand.

"But please, punish-me. I... don't deserve to go where Betheel will go."

He lifted his body a little with his arms and managed to give a last kiss on Betheel's forehead.

"I love you."

And he collapsed again on the ground, this time not moving anymore. And he wouldn't move ever again.

Those words pronounced had been his last and he had sunk in darkness forever.

* * *

**A/N : **Snif... It was cruel. But it had to be done for the good of the story "sigh"  
If you gave attention to the story, you should guess why it had to be done.  
Well, please review! 

Oh, by the way, I started a new fic named "Fate of life" if you're interested! Reviews for that one are welcomed too xD

Now, it's time for "thank you"s! I want to thank everyone for reading my fic. And I want to say a special thank you to all the ones who are reviewing this fic. It means a lot to me!  
And, I have a favor to ask to you all. It would be really nice of you if I could get to 100 reviews! It would make my day, espacially after a birthday xD  
I'll say please, and I'm not forcing anyone at all. I'm just asking and it would really be nice. Thank you in advance for the ones who reviews to this!


	14. Mine forever!

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns all of the characters involved except the ones I invented. Oh, and Betheel and Bezkaniel are not mine either, they're my friend.  
**Couple: **KuroXFai  
A big thank you to my beta-reader morningstripe!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Mine Forever!**

They arrived, as predicted by Kurogane, in the middle of nowhere. Around them was nothing but sand and dead trees. The atmosphere was hot, sultry–– it was difficult to breath.

The sky wasn't the same color anymore. It was now red, red that seemed everywhere in contrast with the grey of the sand.

In the sky were two suns–– one of them, big flames emanating from it, was as red as blood; the other one was smaller and blue. Oddly enough, it seemed to be the blue one that gave even more heat.

Looking at them, Kurogane thought it was no wonder the temperature was so unbearable. Everything was so seared around them–– he wondered how anyone could live in this state. Then again, they were demons, so it must have been normal.

"Kurogane-san."

The ninja looked at the boy. The latter was pointing a path that seemed to lead to... nowhere, actually. But still, it must have been the path the female demon was talking about.

"I think this is it," said Syaoran.

"Yeah, I think so, too. There's nothing else around anyways, so might as well follow it."

Syaoran nodded and they took the path before them. While walking, the boy looked over his shoulder so he could see Mokona a little. "By the way Mokona, do you feel the feather?"

The white bun thought for a moment before answering. "Mokona senses something, but Mokona's not really sure. They should follow it, though, because it's in the same way they're heading."

The other two agreed and they continued their walk.

* * *

It seemed like hours in the hot weather, walking and walking with nothing around them that could give them any encouragement about the way they had taken, before they finally saw something ahead of them–– something that looked like a city. 

And beside that city, it seemed to be a castle.

"The power is stronger here!" exclaimed Mokona, a little happy, though it too was panting from the heat.

Kurogane smirked. "I guess that it means we're not only finally approaching the first form of life in awhile, but that we're also approaching our goal."

Syaoran nodded and smiled a little, before becoming serious again. "Now, let's just hope that Fai-san is okay."

The ninja didn't answer to that, but deep inside him, he was wishing the same thing.

They finally arrived at the entrance of the city. The buildings looked a lot like the ones in the human world. Actually, everything was alike, except for one thing: the rivers of molten rock that surrounded the city.

The path they were on led to a bridge which was crossing the river. Syaoran was about to cross it, but seeing that his mentor wasn't following, he stopped.

"Kurogane-san, aren't you coming?"

The latter shook his head. "No. It would be preferable if we waited until dark to go inside. I doubt that, us being humans, they'll be welcoming us with arms wide open."

Understanding, the boy nodded. "Then what do we do? We can't possibly stay outside in this heat!"

"Hm... you're right. We should search for a place to hide while waiting."

And they did so, leaving the path they had taken since arriving in this world.

But it was almost impossible to find something in this deserted landscape. The only thing there was, was sand and dead trees.

They searched for awhile, Kurogane and Syaoran far from each other since they had decided that searching in separate ways would be easier.

Finally, while Kurogane was still searching, he heard the boy cry out for him. He then ran to meet up with him and found him in front of a cave. He grinned proudly.

"Great job, kid. That should do the job for the rest of the day. It'll especially protect us from those two suns."

Syaoran nodded and they entered the cave, going deep into it so they would be as far from the suns as possible. When they sat down, it was relatively cool, but there was still something missing...

"I'm thirsty!" whined the bun.

Kurogane sighed in exasperation. "Do you always have to whine for everything? We don't have any, live with it!"

Syaroan looked up at him, his face half-reluctant, half-determined. "Hm... Kurogane-san, I wouldn't want to nag or anything... but water would be useful if we are going to stay in this cave until the end of the day."

Kurogane sighed even more. "Ugh, fine! I'll go fetch some water, you both stay here."

He got up and left the cave, grumbling. But, he had to admit, the boy was right. They couldn't die of thirst now.

He searched around for awhile, but soon enough, it came to him that he wouldn't find any. The only liquid around was lava, and they couldn't possibly drink that.

No, the only possible option was to sneak in the town and steal some water…

In hope that demons even drank water.

So he head for the city, thinking of a way to enter it without being seen. He would have to look around it and hope to find another, more discreet, entrance. If he couldn't find one, he'd have to think of a way to enter without being seen. Else he would have to fight... and he wasn't in the mood for that.

He finally arrived where the bridge was standing, but instead of walking to it, he went round it and continued his walking around the city.

It took him some moments, but fortunately for him, he saw a hole in the wall circling the town. And more fortunate, there was no lava circling this part of the outside of town.

He went ahead and bent over to crawl in it. He had a little difficulty since the hole was a bit small, but he soon managed to get on the other side without any incident.

He arrived – he really must have been hit by a wave of luck – in a dark alley where no demons were seen. Perfect to start his research without being attacked.

He walked slowly and silently, not wanting to draw attention even though there was no one around. When he arrived at the end of the dark alley, he peeked outside so he could look around what was waiting for him.

The place was crowded with lots of demons, many of them shopping in a market place. The place was loud and somewhat cheerful. It actually looked like the market in Akamasu, except that there was indeed money in this world and that they were on the ground and not on clouds.

There seemed to be two classes of demons: the rich and the poor. But, instead of begging for food and water and money like the humans, they ensured that they weren't seen and they tried as best as they could to steal anything that would come into their hands. Some succeeded, some failed. And, to Kurogane's dislike, the ones that failed were much more common than the ones that succeeded.

He would just have to count on that good luck of his.

Continuing to look around, he searched for water or something that could contain some. He wasn't likely to go in that crowd if there wasn't any! That would be throwing oneself in the lion's mouth.

After a moment, he finally found what he was looking for. A stand not so far from him had bottleneck on its shelf, and he knew it was water when he heard the vendor advertising his product. Perfect! The demons drank water after all!

In deep thoughts, he continued to look around. He couldn't possibly go to the vendor, ask for some water, and pay for it. First of all, he didn't have the money of this world, and second, he was sure the demon wouldn't take his presence well.

Sighing and wondering how he would steal the water without being caught, he saw a large group of demons heading his way, the same way the stand was. Grinning, he found his plan. As a ninja, he was more than capable than to go unnoticed in a very crowded place, but it was always better when there was a group like this one. He would be able to hide within it and, when they would pass before the stand, he would take some bottleneck, again unnoticed.

Grinning, he silently joined the group when half of it passed before him. They were mostly too occupied talking to their neighbors to notice the new addition to their group, so it was easier for Kurogane to infiltrate.

When they passed before the stand, Kurogane reached for two bottles which he took immediately. Luckily for him, the vendor was looking away, talking to a customer. A smirk on his face, he continued to walk. It had been way too easy.

But... he had thought too fast since the shop keeper turned his head in the direction of the two missing bottles. He immediately noticed the empty place where there were supposed to be his two bottles and he yelled, "Thief! Someone stole my water! Thief!"

Kurogane growled, wishing that the group would continue to go forward, but it seemed his luck had left him since they all stopped, curious about the agitation.

One of the demons of the group stopped talking to its neighbor and looked around a little to see what was going on. He then saw Kurogane and his eyes widened.

"Human!" he yelled. "There's a human in the city!"

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "_Perfect."_

The demons all turned their head to Kurogane, but he had already started to kick the demons out of his way so he could escape.

He had managed to get out of the group, but he was met by angry looking guards, all pointing swords at him.

"_Why does this seem so familiar?" _he wondered, taking his own sword out of his sheath.

It was Akamasu all over again. Except this time, there was no one who would stop him or them from attacking.

He smirked. There may be many of them, but he wasn't scared of them at all. He had faced worse, much worse.

One of the guards looked at the others. "Get him!" he shouted. "I don't care if his dead or alive, just get him! We can't let our king know that a stupid human knows how to come here."

"Who're you calling stupid?" asked Kurogane, already in front of the speaker. He gave a strike of his sword, but the demon quickly blocked his attack, a serious look on his face.

"I do think it was you," answered the demon.

The others went forward Kurogane, swords pointed at him, but Kurogane had already jumped over them and was landing on one of them, sword pointed at the ground so he could slice the demon in half.

The one that was attacked moved aside in time, but unfortunately for him, Kurogane gave another strike once he was on the ground and, this time, he wounded him.

The ninja then blocked another attacked aimed at him and attacked a third and forth one.

He battled like this for a moment before one of the sword almost cut in half one of the bottleneck. He realized that, even though he enjoyed this fight, he shouldn't stay, else he would make the kid and the manjuu worry and they would start searching for him.

Which was a very bad idea.

So, he jumped again over the demons, landed on one of the cloth of a stand that was used as a roof which made him jump again to lend on a real roof this time. He started running and heard one of the guards – he was almost sure it was the one who had shouted first – yell at the others the pursue him.

He ran a while before jumping again, this time to land on the floor of another dark alley. But he didn't stop since he knew the guards were after him.

He continued to run until he reached the alley he had first arrived to. He was lucky enough that no guards had catch up to him.

But he still didn't lose time and crawled in the hole before arriving outside the city. And, even though he was almost sure he couldn't be caught now, he still didn't take chances and started running towards the cave the kid and the bun were.

He arrived some time later and entered, catching his breath a little. He did run awhile.

"Kurogane-san!" exclaimed the kid when he saw the ninja coming inside. "We were worried that you had been caught!"

"I almost was," he answered, throwing the two bottles at the boy.

Mokona reached for one of them, opened it and drank the water inside. "Kuro-daddy did a great job!"

"You were almost caught?" said Syaoran, ignoring the bun. "What happened?"

Kurogane glared at Mokona before turning his gaze to the kid. "There's not much to say. I had to go to the city and steal some water. Someone saw me, the guards came, I battled them before I escaped."

Syaoran nodded and took the other bottle and handed it to Kurogane, but the latter refused it.

"I already took some while coming back. Now drink."

The boy nodded and put the bottle to his lips before taking a gulp of water. Looking at the entrance of the cave, Kurogane added, "We should rest now. I don't think getting in the castle will be really easy tonight, especially since now they know a human is in their world."

The boy nodded again and took another gulp.

* * *

"My, that was certainly interesting." 

He smirked, looking at the now escaping Kurogane from his window. His gaze then lift to the guards trying to chase him, but were unsuccessful on that. He then sighed and looked back inside.

"Your previous lover is one troublesome man, you know that? I can't believe he was able to come here. I guess he will always surprise me."

The person he was talking to didn't move a muscle to what was said. It just stared blankly in front of it.

Ashura grinned. "Come here, sweetie. Come see how amusing this scene is." He extended his arm to incite the other one to come near him. The latter did so, approaching silently. It came in Ashura's arms before it took a look outside the window.

The king pointed at where Kurogane was now and he smiled. "Look Fai, isn't it funny? He made this entire scene just for some water. What a racket he made!"

Fai looked at the escaping form, but didn't budge again. Ashura smiled in victory. Fai was entirely his and no one could do anything about it.

"Fai," he called softly.

The latter raised his head so his lifeless gaze would meet the king's. Ashura smiled even more. "My sweet puppet." And he then pressed a kiss on the blonde's lips, a kiss that he immediately returned.

Ashura broke the kiss reluctantly a while later and, taking the blonde's hand, led him gently. "We should go to another room, shouldn't we?"

But as he was getting to one of the door that was leading to his room, the giant doors of the throne room opened, and the demon that had led the guards earlier in the city entered.

"My king, we have bad news," he said after he bowed.

Ashura sighed with exasperation. "Ugh, can't you see I'm busy?"

The demon looked at him, then at Fai. "I'm very sorry for interrupting, but we've got bad news."

The king sighed again and went to sit on his throne, taking Fai with him. "I know what it is already. I saw all of it from the window."

The demon blushed slightly and lowered his head. "You... you saw?"

"Yes, and I observed how incompetent you all are. Ten guards against one simple human and you let him escape!"

The guard didn't dare raising his head.

"But you know," continued Ashura. "I might consider giving you another chance."

The demon raised his head this time, surprised.

"I know exactly who this human is. He is here so he can take my precious lover from me. Being so, I am sure he will try to come back here, mostly during the night where there are less chances to be seen and to be caught."

The guard nodded, but said nothing as Ashura continued, "I want you to prove to him he was wrong by guarding the city all night. Put all your guards on this. By doing so, it will be easier to catch him even if he tries to hide himself in the dark since I am sure you'll be able to catch a sign of movements."

The guard nodded again and bowed. "We will do as you wish, my King. And do not fear for your precious love, he will not be taken."

Ashura gave a little smile. "Good. Now leave!"

The demon bowed again and left the throne room.

The king sighed and looked at Fai who was sitting on his lap. He kissed his forehead, and then said, "Hmm... knowing how full of surprises your dear prince can be, I'm sure those incompetent guards won't catch him." He sighed then called out, "Bezkaniel!"

For a moment, only the echo of the room answered to him, but soon, someone appeared before him. He bowed before raising his upper body again. "What can I do for you, my king?"

"Did you have plans for tonight?"

"Not really, why are you asking?"

"Well now you will have something to do. Those humans that were following us managed to come in Jigoku. And since I know that my unskilled guards won't catch them, I want you to wait for them and destroy them."

Bezkaniel nodded. "No problem. Any request at how to get rid of them?"

Ashura shrugged. "As long as it's a long and painful death, I don't really care. I leave that to your discretion.

The demon bowed again. "As you wish." And he disappeared.

Ashura leaned against backrest with a sigh. He then looked back at Fai and smiled softly before kissing him.

After the kiss was broken, Fai sensed that the king wanted to stand, so he moved aside to let him do so. "Thank you, dear," said Ashura, smiling at his puppet. "Now shall we go? I wouldn't want an interruption again!"

Fai didn't answer nor made any movement to show his agreement, but he let himself led by the king into the hall beside the throne room. Soon, they arrived in a spacious bedroom where Ashura pushed Fai on the enormous bed. Kissing him roughly, he thought, _"I'm not letting this excuse of a ninja getting you. You are mine, you hear me? Mine forever!"_

* * *

**A/N : **Well, after a month (I think), here is chapter fourteen. I know, it isn't as long as the previous chapter, but I had a writer's block. Sorry it took so long to get over it.  
Now, some people who paid attention must be wondering why Bezkaniel isn't dead. That's because this moment of the story is before the end of Raphael and Betheel's battle. 

And now, I want to thank everyone for their support. 16 reviews for one chapter! That's a record! I give everyone a big hug, because I appreciate it more than you can manage to think xD  
Well, see you in the next chapter, in hope that it won't take as long as it did.


	15. Opponents

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns all of the characters involved except the ones I invented. Oh, and Betheel and Bezkaniel are not mine either, they're my friend.  
**Couple: **KuroXFai  
A big thank you to my beta-reader morningstripe!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter XV: Opponents**

Night arrived pretty quickly for the little group. The two suns in the sky had set; the little one first, giving the red sky a bluish color.

Once the first sun disappeared behind the landscape, the air grew cooler and Kurogane knew that when the second would disappear, the temperature would drop–– just like in deserts.

Finally, the second one was gone, giving the sky a whole new color: it was now as black as ink, particularly so considering the noticeable lack of stars.

A small moon soon replaced the two fireballs in the sky, but its light was nothing compared to those of the suns. The ninja wasn't one to complain, though–– it was perfect to infiltrate the city without being seen.

When the air around them grew colder, Kurogane finally stood up and, without looking at the kid, said, "Let's go, it's time."

Syaoran nodded and got up, following his mentor outside, Mokona on his shoulder.

Shivering a little, the boy wondered how the demons–– creatures of fire and everything that was warm–– were able to live under current conditions. His question was soon answered when, as they approached the city, he started to feel warm. When they arrived at the entrance of the city, they saw the river of lava glowing a bright-red in the dark. The air around them was now warm like it should be in Hell.

"I understand now. It's the lava that's keeping every demon warm!" exclaimed Syaoran.

Kurogane only grunted to answer him. Instead of crossing the bridge, he started walking in another direction, the one he had taken earlier, to be exact.

Surprised, Syaoran asked, "Kurogane-san, where are we going?"

"Since I couldn't possibly enter by the main entrance this afternoon, I found somewhere else to enter. I know that, right now, it's dark, but now that the guards know I'm here, better not take chances in getting inside where they think we will enter."

Syaoran nodded in understanding.

They soon arrived before the hole that Kurogane had used in the afternoon. The boy was the first to enter, soon followed by the ninja who had much more difficulty passing through. Mokona laughed at that.

"Daddy should really lose some weight! He had such a hard time passing through the hole!"

Red eyes automatically glared at the white fluffy creature. The murderous look made Mokona's laughs peak, but it soon stopped as Kurogane took it roughly in a way that the creature's mouth was covered.

"You little bastard!" he snarled, though quietly. "How dare you say such a thing?" He said, stretching the bun's mouth. He released it a moment ago and it jumped on Syaoran's arms.

"Syaoran, daddy is a meany!" it whined.

"Shut the hell up!" snarled again Kurogane. "Continue like that and we're going to get caught by the guards! Do you want that?"

And Mokona added nothing. It stayed quiet, judging it would only talk when they would ask it questions.

They heard footsteps further away. Immediately, the ninja put his hand on the hilt of his sword, alert. Syaoran did the same, just in case. But, fortunately for them, the footsteps soon faded. They hadn't come their way.

"As expected, the guards are on the move. We will have to be careful. Now follow me."

Nodding, the boy followed the ninja at the end of the alley. Looking from left to right, the ninja searched for guards, but he realized that the coast was clear. He grinned and pointed the castle to the boy behind him. "The castle's that way. Let's go!"

They left the alley, entering the main street that housed the market place during the day. They walked quickly and silently so they wouldn't be spotted.

Every time they heard steps coming their way, they found alleys or corners in which to hide with the aid of the darkness to conceal them.

Sometimes, a guard would pass by them, torch at hand. The first time they saw one coming their way, Kurogane thought that the guard would see them right away with the help of the light. The guard was searching every cornerbrow furrowed, determined. Kurogane and Syaoran had held their breath as he had unwittingly approached them.

Fortunately for them, another guard arrived at that moment, distracting the one nearby. "So, finding anything?" he asked.

The other sighed. "Not yet. I'm starting to wonder if Ashura-ou was really right and that this human was coming back. He must certainly know that we know he could try something! Might as well stay hidden outside the city!"

"Bah, if Ashura-ou said he could return, that must mean he's somewhere. But anyway, maybe you're right and that he's a scaredy cat. It's just a shame to search for nothing."

The first guard turned around with the other, having completely forgotten the spot he hadn't searched, and thereby leaving the humans undetected. Kurogane mentally laughed at their stupidity. If they had searched a bit further, they surely would have found them.

But might as well not push his luck too far and simply take it while it was given to him.

They waited until the voices of the guards had faded before starting to walk again. They continued their way, always heading towards the castle. They finally arrived near the entrance of the king's residence, at a good distance and hidden in the shadows. They could still see the entrance and, also, the two guards who stood out front.  
Syaoran looked at Kurogane. "How are we going to get inside without them seeing us?" he asked.

The ninja sighed. "The better would be that they would leave, but I have no idea how to do that. We could try to make noise somewhere else than where we are now, but I doubt it will work. They could send other guards to go take a look, since it seems that all the guards are searching the city, or they could still look by themselves, but with the distance separating us with the door, I doubt they wouldn't see us and then call reinforcement.

Syaoran began to think, but found nothing either.

"If we could avoidof fighting them now, it would be preferable, but I don't think we have any choice," continued Kurogane.

At this moment, Mokona jumped from Syaoran's shoulder and fled in the direction which they came.

Surprised and angry, the ninja snarled, "Come back here immediately, you damn manjuu! Bring your filthy paws back here!"

But the bun in question didn't listen to him at all.

Growling impatiently, Kurogane looked at Syaoran. "What is that stupid fur ball up to?"

The boy shrugged, not knowing either. "I don't know. Mokona hasn't told me anything. But then again, I think we'll know pretty soon.

And, as if Mokona had heard Syaoran, they indeed discovered what the fur ball had in mind.

They heard a big bang coming from afar, before hearing someone scream. This someone being the guard who had just missed them earlier.

"Everyone come here!" he shouted loud enough so everyone could hear them. "We found them!"

Kurogane and Syaoran looked at each other, the boy blinking. What was going on? They hadn't found them at all!

"We can't let them escape!" shouted the second, the one who had joined the first guard earlier. "Everyone must come if we don't want to let them escape!"

The two humans turned their head to look at the entrance, just in time to see the two guards who were keeping the entrance run to the place from where the shouts had come.

The ninja and the boy looked at each other a second time. What on Earth had Mokona done?

The latter arrived some moments later. "And voilà!" it exclaimed.

Surprised, but with a smile on his lips, Syaoran asked, "Mokona, what did you do?"

It giggled, paw on its mouth. "Hu hu! It's two other secret skills of Mokona! The first one: to look invisible to everyone around, and the second, to imitate perfectly the voice of others!"

"Tch! They're not all new!" exclaimed Kurogane. But the ninja couldn't hide a proud smirk at the bun's idea. He switched his gaze to the now deserted entrance. "Let's go quickly before they realize it wasn't true."

Syaoran nodded and they darted through the entrance.

When they came inside, they arrived in a huge hall richly decorated. Before them was a double stairway leading to two gigantic hardwood doors. Around them, there were numerous portraits of demons and numerous paintings. The ceramic floor was so blue it could almost hypnotize someone if they were to look too much at it.

The ceiling was so high above them, they could barely see it. Windows illuminated the room with the help of the moon's light, but there were also lamps all around the room, their flames burning as blue as the floor.

In the center of the hall was standing someone, head held high, seeming to wait.

"You took time coming here! I was starting to really get impatient!" exclaimed the silhouette.

Kurogane started. This voice, it sounded too much like Betheel's! But... it couldn't be him–– he had stayed in the human's world to fight Raphael, who had confirmed his innocence.

The person came forward, finally showing himself to the humans, and Kurogane recognized him:

Although the resemblance was outstanding, it really wasn't Betheel. Besides, the one who was standing in front of him–– his name was Bezkaniel?–– had a demonic appearance that helped to distinguish them.

A honeyed smile on his lips, he advanced. "I was wondering if you would get into the castle without incident. It would have been shameful if you had been caught by those stupid guards."

Kurogane growled, but said nothing. Behind them, the door had stayed open and they could hear the guards, who had finally understood that they had been fooled.

Immediately, Bezkaniel made a move of his hand and the doors slammed shut. Syaoran started, but didn't move a muscle afterwards.

"There was way too much noise–– I didn't want us to be disturbed," added the demon, his voice still as smooth as honey. "We have so much to discuss."

"Where's Ashura?" snarled Kurogane between his teeth, having lost patience.

"Be patient, everything in time!" answered calmly the demon. "The king is busy right now. I will certainly not let you bother him while he's playing with his toy! A cute blond, I've got to admit!"

Hearing him talk about Fai like he was a simple object made him beside himself with anger. Drawing his sword out of its sheath, he was about to attack Bezkaniel, but the latter only made a move of his hand and Kurogane was stopped. He started coughing and coughing, his throat beginning to burn as if all the fires of Hell had gotten together in it. His sword fell to the floor, and he put a hand on his chest, his heart beating wildly, even pounding furiously, tightening, torturing him.

His lungs were protesting with the lack of air at every cough. He couldn't stop coughing; his throat was forcing him to continue since it seemed to have the gall.

He fell on his knees, legs unable to hold him anymore. They had become weak with the lack of air.

"So?" exclaimed Bezkaniel, laughing at the pain the ninja endured. "Do you like it? It's a new illness I created just for you!"

"Damn you––" But he was cut by his cough which got even worse. He even came to cough up blood.

"Kurogane-san!" exclaimed Syaoran, dashing for his mentor.

"Hum... I completely forgotten about you," declared Bezkaniel. He raised his hand again and Syaoran stopped, sure he was about to suffer the same fate as the ninja. However, he didn't feel anything except for a simple tingle traveling his body. Nothing more. Frowning, he looked at himself, trying to find any injury he could have that he didn't felt, but he saw nothing.

The demon of illnesses also frowned. "What the–– you should be suffering the same thing as the other right now! How come you aren't?" He tried again, but, again, Syaoran felt nothing more than a tingle. Noticing that he seemed immune, he ignored the demon and went to Kurogane.

"Kurogane-san!"

He put his hand on the ninja's shoulder and, then, something surprising happened. Something on the boy's torso started to shine with a powerful golden aura, aura that went to Kurogane's body. The latter stopped coughing little by little, his health starting to get back to him. At the end, when the aura subsided, Kurogane was in a perfect shape, an indescribable fury burning in his eyes.

"What happened?" raged Bezkaniel, as mad as Kurogane when he saw him in perfect health.

Syaoran looked at the place where the aura had appeared first and saw immediately the necklace offered by Betheel. He remembered at once that the latter had said to them that the jewel would come in handy.

Finally understanding what he had meant, he exclaimed, "It's Betheel's necklace! It protects the ones who wears it of every sickness and, apparently, the ones he touches also."

"Good then!" replied Kurogane. "This Archangel proved to be even more useful than I thought!"

The demon growled with rage. "The idiot... I didn't know he had made such an object. Useful, I've got to admit. He certainly must have made it for the other idiot he loved so much."

"Oh, will you just shut the hell up? Fight instead!"

Bezkaniel sighed and drew his sword from its sheath. Placing himself in a battle position, he declared, "Fine then, prepare yourself to die this way! You would have preferred to die of sickness instead!"

"Like hell I would! I will simply not die!"

While speaking, both of them had gone to the other, and their swords clanged together. One tried a feint to the stomach, but was blocked at once, the other attacked the head, but the same result was given. The more the battle went on, the more they tired. Oh, not that much, but it was enough to show that they seemed of equal strength.

As Kurogane was trying another attack at Bezkaniel, the latter blocked it and fought him off, but instead of heading toward the ninja, he beat and retreated, blurting a hiccup of pain. Confused, Kurogane went forward, still on his guard. He hadn't succeeded in hitting Bezkaniel, so what had happened? Why on Earth did the demon looked like he was suffering and why was he holding his chest with his two hands?

The human then noticed something trickle between the demon's fingers–– something whose color was red, a deep red.

Blood?

But why the Hell was he bleeding? Kurogane hadn't even touched him!

The demon of illnesses hissed in pain. "The idiot... he was killed..."

_He_? Who the heck was _he_?

And Kurogane finally understood. When Betheel had arrived to take charge of Raphael earlier, he had gotten a wound on his arm. Immediately, Bezkaniel had screamed in pain in his turn.

That meant that every wound received by one was automatically received by the other.

Bezkaniel let out a last growl of pain before he collapsed to the ground, not moving anymore. Frowning, Kurogane leaned over him and noted right away that he was dead. Which meant that...

...Betheel was dead.

Shit!

"Kid!" he shouted while turning with vivacity towards him.

"What is it?" asked the one in question, understanding that something had happened.

"I'm going to look for the mage! Meanwhile, guard the door and do everything so it stays closed. The manjuu bun can stay with you." He took a quick look at the stairway before returning his attention to Syaoran. "And if might Raphael arrive, I forbid you to stay and fight him, am I clear?"

The boy nodded. "But––" He didn't finish his sentence, though, because Kurogane was already taken his leave.

* * *

"It's a shame, my dear, but I think we will be bothered soon."

As if he had heard him, the doors of the throne room slammed open to let enter a Kurogane completely mad.

"I would appreciate if you wouldn't break down my castle doors–– they're not cheap you know!" said Ashura, without looking at Kurogane, playing tenderly in Fai's blond hair. The latter, head on the king's knees, let him do so without complaint, eyes still as empty as one of a doll.

It really was how he looked like–– a doll, a lifeless being, or moreover, a soulless being. It was as if Ashura extracted it from his body to put it somewhere else.

The magician turned his lifeless gaze to the ninja who was still standing at the entrance of the room.

Their eyes met, but it seemed it wasn't enough to take back the imprisoned soul, which made the ninja even more furious.

"Like I even care about your damn doors! I came to take back the mage and it's out of the question that you keep him any longer!"

Still not having raised his eyes to the ninja in fury, Ashura smirked. "Humph," was the only thing he pronounced, his fingers still playing in his favorite doll's hair.

Then, without any warning, he gently took Fai's chin in his hand before raising his head and kissing him tenderly.

Seeing them had only one result: breaking the ninja's heart in thousands of pieces. He couldn't stop it, he had just felt a violent pain, pain that made him growl with rage, or should we say with jealousy.

"_Damn you!_"

Sword lifted, he ran toward the king, ready to cut his head off. But he was pushed back at once by a blow of wind which knocked him on the wall at the far end of the room.

Groaning in pain, he sat up, rubbing his head. Rising his eyes, he saw something that made his heart stop.

Fai was standing up, one arm raised forward as if he had hit someone. His eyes, empty of emotions earlier, had now something that looked like anger in them.

"You will not lay a hand on Ashura-ou!" he exclaimed, but with a voice as void of emotions as his eyes earlier.

Kurogane's eyes widened with shock and he winced. "Fai..." he called, almost sounding pleading.

But the magician didn't twitch, taking a fighting position in front of Ashura to protect the latter.

The king giggled. "Well, it seems it has been decided!" He gave Kurogane a mocking smile. "My little Fai will be your opponent!"

* * *

**A/N : **Hi there! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
Now I know you must all be mad at me because it took me a long time to post, but I'm sorry, I just have so much work at school! I just started college (though in Quebec, they're not called college), and it's really hard for me right now. Espacially in the program I'm in...  
So the next chapter should take the same amount of time to be posted, since I right a little sometime here and there (my sentence doesn't have any sense, does it? xD). I apologize in advance to all my fans since I know you really like this story. But I am NOT quitting, that is for sure! Still, I hope you enjoyed, because you won't read something new in a while!  
Well, see you in the next chapter! 


	16. Let's fight!

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns all of the characters involved except the ones I invented. Oh, and Betheel and Bezkaniel are not mine either, they're my friend.  
**Couple: **KuroXFai**

* * *

Chapter XVI : Let's fight!**

"Fai..." Kurogane let out, almost plaintively. He raised his eyes in the almost lifeless mage's eyes, except for the anger that could be seen a little, anger towards him.

The king chuckled. "Well well, it seems that it has been decided my dear Kurogane! My little Fai will be your opponent."

The ninja didn't know what to say, too shocked by the news. He turned his head towards Ashura for a moment, then went back to Fai who still hadn't moved from his fighting position. He gazed at him for some time, hoping that the mage would finally pull himself together and announce to him that it was only a stupid joke and that they wouldn't fight against each other after all.

But his hopes were in vain since Fai finally moved from the spot he had been so that he could run towards Kurogane, arm above him, ready to hit him.

The ninja avoided just in time, getting up quickly and moving aside a bit farther away so that he could gain some milliseconds of time to digest the news.

"Fai!" He observed the mage pull out his bloodied hand from the wall that he had destroyed while carrying his blow, blow that _could_ have seriously hurt Kurogane, which frightened him slightly even though he would never admit it. "Fai, listen to me dammit!" He avoided the hand that tried to hit him with great strength and speed for a second time as the mage once again launched an assault. "I don't want to fight with you, isn't that obvious? I said stop, dammit!"

But his words never reached him since he kept on attacking and attacking Kurogane. The way he was moving almost looked like a dance. He twirled from a side, then to the other, always while swinging his arms with strength and grace towards the ninja. His feet ran with weightlessness on the floor; it was almost as if he wasn't even touching it.

The pain didn't seem to reach him either, his hand was now in blood for the few times he had hit the wall instead of his principal target. Kurogane hadn't even seen him flinch once, either it would have been a wince or a light frowning.

Ashura was observing the scene calmly, his cheek resting on his hand, a smirk on his face. Seeing the ninja avoid all of his favourite toy's attacks made him laugh. "Come on, Kurogane! You must understand by now that he can't hear you. You'll have to fight back at some point. If not, you'll surely get tired for nothing and it will be easier for my sweet doll to attack you."

While he avoided the countless attacks, Kurogane growled as an answer, "I know that, thank you!" But still, he didn't listen to Ashura's advice and he wasn't about to listen to him either. To hurt Fai was simply out of the question! Only thinking about it made him wince. He would never forgive himself if he did. "And Fai is certainly not your doll!" He added ferociously.

This retort earned him a moment of inattention, although minor. However, it was enough for Fai to finally hit Kurogane on the shoulder. The latter let out a cry of pain and placed a hand on his wounded shoulder. While he carried on avoiding the age, he groaned in pain as he noted the damages.

The mage hadn't miss him at all; he could feel his joint completely dislocated. He hissed and stepped back to avoid another attack Fai was throwing him.

"Fai... please..." The ninja begged softly, his hand still on his shoulder. Yes, he was begging. But he usually never begged for anything. This meant that he really was desperate, that he couldn't find any solution.

The mage stopped moving completely all of a sudden, bending in half before standing up straight again, as if he had bowed at the end of his show. Or the action could also be compared to one of a puppet being pulled by strings. Worried, it was Kurogane's turn to stop, wondering what could be happening.

Suddenly, Fai clutched his fists tightly, his joints becoming as white as snow, as if he was trying to fight something back, or that he was about to do it. Seeing him do such a thing, Kurogane thought that he would finally be able to take back the control of his body, even just a little. He had lowered his head, his blond hair falling on his face, hiding his eyes. This meant that Kurogane couldn't see if there were any changes in his non-expression. Which gave him slight hope.

"Fai...?"

But he soon realised he had been completely wrong in his assumptions when he saw Fai raising his arm and started to write runes around him.

He was planning to hit Kurogane with magic.

When he understood this, his eyes widened and he frantically searched for something around him that could protect him. He found nothing though, except ruins of the floor and the walls. He could have used them as a shield, but he doubted they would be strong enough to hold Fai's magic. Moreover, they weren't high enough to protect his entire body.

He turned his head back to the mage just in time to see an energy ray of blue electricity that was shot his way at a phenomenal speed. He ran out of the way just in time but, unfortunately for him, Fai was already preparing another spell.

Observing the ninja, Ashura's evil laugh burst out. "What's going on, Kurogane? Did you actually believe that this dear little puppet could have had a moment of lucidity?"

The said ninja kept all replies to himself, not wanting to betray his thoughts. Although it must have already been done since the king was mocking him openly.

Then, an idea struck him. Maybe he would be able to save Fai from the king's grasp if he hurt and distract the latter!

He kept his gaze focused on Fai as to not show his idea. However, he did search for a way to reach the throne where Ashura seated. The only problem was that Fai kept attacking him so that he could not go to him.

And he couldn't use his sword in fear of wounding Fai. Wait a second...

His sword...

He unsheathed the weapon and, at the very moment the mage launched his spell, placed it before him so that the magical attack would hit it. The blade pressed against him under the impact of the energy ray, but he kept on the best he could since he couldn't use his now useless other arm.

The ray was so powerful that it made him slid on the floor backwards, slowly, and he thought with annoyance and slight fear that he would lose his balance.

It was then that the spell was finally reflected by the metal of the sword and it rebounded to its invoker, making the blade crack. The magic had been so powerful that it was amazing it hadn't broke yet.

Fai didn't seem to realise what had just happened and was hit head-on by the energy. Immediately, his body was thrown backwards and he landed hard on the wall, breaking some parts. And like a simple rag doll, he fell on the ground, not moving anymore, unconscious. After all, even if he couldn't feel pain, his body wasn't strong enough to bear such wounds.

Seeing him in such a state, Kurogane's heart stopped and it took everything out of him not to rush to the mage's side. He couldn't allow himself to since he had to take care of Ashura first. How shocked was he, however, when the latter stood up quickly and rushed to the unconscious man's side with panic. "Fai!" The samurai truly was surprised. So this man really cared for Fai? That wasn't something he had expected. He did just bewitch him.

But now was his chance! Without any noise, Kurogane went forward to where Ashura was standing, sword lifted above his head and, when he was near, lowered it with all his strength towards the demon king's back. And yet, it instantly met with a rigid surface which pushed his sword away in a tinkling sound. Ashura's sceptre had just appeared and it was a perfect replica of Fai's, except for the fact that it seemed heavier and it contained even more crystals.

The king stood up slowly, laughing softly, laugh that sounded strangely wrong. The soft laugh became louder and louder, making the king look mad. "So you think you can beat me?" He declared with his strange laugh, his eyes burning with an intense fury and madness. Kurogane couldn't help the smirk that placed itself on his lips. "At least with you, I won't have to hold up!" He could feel the overwhelming adrenaline flooding in his veins. He wanted to make that atrocious man pay for what he had dared do to their companion. "You'll regret that you ever hurt him, I can assure you." And without another word, he launched himself towards Ashura, sword at his side before he hit Ashura on the arm. The latter countered with his sceptre and he once again pushed the sword back. It was like this for a while, the sword and sceptre meeting in sparks, both unable to take the upper hand over the other. Even if they backed away for a mere moment, taking the time to analyse what they could do to the other, each time there weapons met again, they were synchronized. They were, of course, of equal strength.

Finally, Ashura couldn't take it and he took some steps backward so that he could stop and place his sceptre before him. If physical attacks couldn't work on the ninja, magic would surely do! He was far more stronger than his dear doll, Kurogane wouldn't be able to avoid him then, even if he tried the same trick he had done on Fai.

The samurai, understanding what the other was trying, threw himself on the latter while he was conjuring his spell in order to stop him. "I won't let you do such a thing, you idiot!" He cried out in anger and mockery before the stupidity of his opponent. However, he soon realised that he might not be as stupid as he seemed when his sword collided with an invisible shield. It seemed Ashura had planned everything. "You coward! Remove that stupid shield and fight!"

Ashura only chuckled evilly. "And you think that, simply because you insult me, I will waste the chance that will allow me of getting rid of you?" He pointed out with evidence and Kurogane was forced to admit that Ashura would indeed not remove the shield simply because of words. All that was left for the warrior was a way to avoid the spell.

He started to search for a place that would hide him during the time he would think of a solution, knowing perfectly well that this king's magic would be a whole lot stronger than the mage's. And yet, this king seemed to notice his intentions since he declared with mockery, "So you think that hiding will help you finding a solution? Don't be such a fool! My magic will be enough to shatter any temporary shield you would find, taking you with it! It's pointless!" He burst out laughing evilly, satisfied of his plan. He would finally be rid of this bothersome ninja and he would finally have Fai for him alone and forever. Nothing would come in his way!

Kurogane had to admit that covering himself would be useless. The only solution left was to repeat the same tactic he had used during his fight with Fai. The chances that it would work this time were slim and the warrior knew it perfectly well. But he had to try and believe in his victory because he didn't really want to die. All was left to do was to hope his sword would hold on long enough.

Ashura finished his incantation and a burst of light formed itself at the end of the king's sceptre. With an evil smile, he sent it towards Kurogane with the single intention of killing him. The latter raised his sword to take the blow, silently praying that it would go well.

The energy hit him head-on, much stronger than what Fai had sent him. And it was mainly with willpower that he was able to resist, forcing his feet not to slide on the floor so that he would fall.

"It's no use resisting! You won't be able to get out of this alive!" Exclaimed Ashura with a laugh, increasing the power of his ray. Kurogane resisted even more and heard his blade crack. His eyes shot open in horror when he thought that it would break, but realised it was still holding on, at least just a little. With a powerful roar, he pushed the ray which shot back to the demon king. Dismayed with so much force, he avoided the attack only seconds before it would have hit him with furious eyes. "You thought you could defeat me just like you did with Fai?" He asked with a mix of anger and mockery.

"No. However, I do believe I'm going to defeat you now!"

Ashura's eyes widened when he felt the sword plunge into his heart. He had been so preoccupied by the fact that Kurogane had sent back his attack and that he had to avoid it that he had completely forgotten to maintain his shield. Now, everything was over, he had lost. "No!" He cried out in an impulse of stubbornness and he quickly muttered a formula between his teeth. To die without dragging this horrible ninja with him was out of the question!

Kurogane caught sight of the ray only too late and believed that, this time, he would really be done for, not having the time to withdraw the sword out of Ashura's body to protect himself. He had not expected someone to push him away to receive the blow in his place and he fell on the ground with half his sword, the other half still lingering inside the king's body.

When he turned around, he saw Fai who landed several meters away with a groan of pain. His eyes widened in horror and he was on his feet and to Fai's side in a matter of seconds. "Fai! Are you alright?" He asked in a fast voice, betraying the worry that he couldn't hold anymore.

The blond mage, who seemed to have gone back to his old self, smiled gently. "O-of course! My prince charming came to rescue me, why wouldn't I be?" He teased weakly. His body had taken a lot since the spell had bounced back to him. It was amazing that he was still holding on. "Idiot." Kurogane sighed with a mix of discouragement and amusement. Fai always found a way to joke around, even in this sort of situation. "Come on, we're going back." He declared as he installed the mage comfortably on his back.

"N-no… Fai, please..." Ashura begged behind them. He was crawling weakly on the floor, blood flowing abundantly out of his chest, forming a red puddle all around him. He reached out to them as if to catch and stop them.

However, Fai didn't have so much as a glance at him. His face stayed neutral. "Let's leave Kurogane." He said feebly, but coldly. A smile came upon his lips, his face suddenly becoming terrifying. It was clear that the best solution would be to leave quickly. The ninja nodded and, without a glance to the dying king, ran out of the room. They then could hear Ashura letting out a horrifying cry of fury before the silence took over. For good.

They arrived quickly at the castle's entrance where Syaoran and Mokona were waiting for them with impatience and worry. When they saw that the both of them were safe, they sighed in relief before they smiled. "Fai!" Mokona exclaimed, almost with tears in its eyes. The mage simply smiled back reassuringly, waving his hand, too tired to do much more. All he wished for was to get out of this place and quick.

Syaoran closed the distance between them and he removed the necklace he was wearing, putting it on Kurogane's shoulder and then on Fai's neck. Instantly, their wounds closed and they both felt better even if they were still tired.

"Thanks. So, did you have any problems?" Kurogane asked as he observed the doors. He had expected the demons to try and force their way in, but it strangely was completely silent.

The boy shook his head. "No, none. It's strange, it's as if they forgot our presence completely, because I haven't heard any noise from outside, not even shouts from the guards to show that they're searching for us." The boy frowned. "I wonder if it's a trap to lower our guard when we'll leave." And he might just be right. Everything was too shady.

He let out an almost discouraged sigh and went forward. Besides, they had to get out and, if really it was an ambush, the demons would be waiting for them all around the castle. They would simply have to fight to slip out of this place. Kurogane had enough strength left to do so and the kid would be able to help since he had, after all, not fought.

The ninja pushed the doors and his eyes widened with surprise at the scene before him. Outside, everything was deserted. There wasn't any demon around, there wasn't any living soul. For a moment, the warrior wondered if they were hidden, but he didn't see how it would be useful to them. After all, it would have been simpler to just circle the castle and wait.

Eyes furrowed, he turned around towards Syaoran who shrugged with bewilderment, not understanding anymore then his mentor did. Kurogane sighed and went outside with carefulness, verifying if they were indeed hidden. When nothing happened, Fai smiled. "There really is no one. At least, we'll be able to leave in peace and quiet." He declared happily, although tiredness was betraying his voice. The other three simply nodded before they started to go back. They travelled on the same path as the afternoon without any incident and soon reached the human village in ruins that served as a demon base on Ulirka. Once again, they were surprised to see that the village was deserted. It was as if all the demons were gone once the king had been assassinated.

Not understanding what was going on and thinking this was more than shady, Kurogane continued forward, more on his guards. To lower his guard simply because there was no one around was out of the question. It was even the best time to strengthen it.

The sky was covered by dark, black clouds, blocking all light that could be provided by the moon or stars, making their ascent difficult. And the more they came forward, the more they could here shouts in the distance. Now intrigued, they walked faster before they stopped dead before the horrible show. They understood now why there hadn't been any demons in Jigoku. There, right in front of them, the demons gave themselves up to a war without any mercy against the angels, blood bursting forth everywhere. Cries of rage and pain could be heard in both clans, but also cries of fear and horror could be heard from the humans who were unlucky enough to find themselves between the two as they tried to escape.

Kurogane, trying to analyse the situation, suddenly saw a little blond demon, who didn't seem older than fifteen, at the head of the demon clan, battling against a six wings angel that the little group had never seen. Surely it was the last of the archangels that they had never met.

His vivid red eyes were greedy for blood and showed madness, madness to kill. "Don't think you can win, Maniel! Now that I got my place back as demon king, you won't survive!"

The ninja, suddenly angry, wanted to throw himself in the flow to slaughter those demons. However, Fai brought him back to reality. "Kurogane, we have to find Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed harshly. The warrior came back to himself and ran in the well's direction so that they could get the princess, Syaoran on his hills. But before they could reach it, the princess was already coming towards them, Darel at her side. He must have stayed near her to protect her. An expression of relief crossed their faces as they saw that everyone was safe and sound. "Glad that you came back. I'll leave her to you, leave this place immediately. It's much too dangerous. Now that Hisoka has taken back his rightful place as king, he won't let anyone live. Especially now that the barrier protecting our city has been destroyed." He went on about quickly, his eyes drifting a lot on the battle field.

"The barrier's been destroyed?" Syaoran questioned with shock. "But... how?"

This got a sigh from Darel and he smiled sadly. "The Archangels are the guardians of the barrier. When half or more of them die, it automatically destroys itself." And they all understood at once which archangels had succumbed. Although they did have difficulties understanding how Raphael had died.

"Now leave, you cannot stay here!" Darel exclaimed as he tried to move them away. The group wanted to protest. They wanted to stay and help, wanted to pay them back. But as they were about to say this, Mokona's wings appeared on his back and the little creature flew off, opening its huge mouth before sucking the four companions to transport them into another world.

* * *

**A/N : **I know, I can't believe I'm still alive too .__.  
Although by the time I've said those words, now I must be really dead because of everyone xD  
I am truly sorry for abandoning this. To defend myself, I blocked on the fighting scene one year ago (and some months). And since I blocked, I got bored and completely abandoned it. I know it's not an excuse, but anyways... I tried making something, but I'm not really satisfied with it... And it's not corrected either, I don't have any beta anymore (he he....)

There's only the epilogue left. Really, it's all that's left. It's almost done in French (it won't be long), and I hope I'll finish it soon. I won't make any promises, seeing how's it been for me since the last chapter. *Eyes the "I will finish it, I promise!" in the last chapter and smacks her head*

As for my other fanfic, I doubt I'll finish it. I had two more chapters written in French, but after one year, all my ideas are gone (that's college's fault) I could translate my two chapters, but again, I can't promise, and I think it would be more cruel to leave you at the sixth chapter than the fourth.

I'm really, truly sorry everyone. Will you find it in your heart to forgive me? *Hopeful eyes*

By the way, some of you might have noticed I posted a Tales of Symphonia fanfiction in French. Well, it's actually a collab with my friend Little Rosebud and she posted it in English. I know, I know, smack me in the head for doing such advertising. But could you do it for her? I want her to have lots of reviews (personally, I don't care about me xD)

Anyways, thank you everyone for reading! And for reviewing! You are all so nice, I really can't thank you enough! Hope to see you in the last chapter (he he...).


End file.
